La Guardie
by KHR1827
Summary: Giotto Sawada a sido elegido para ser Vongola Decimo. Giotto tiene un hermano pequeño Tsunayoshi que desde pequeño es un hacker y es conocido como Natsu. Despues de la llegada de Reborn Tsuna forma La guardie con sus amigos. Años mas tarde son los mejores en el mundo de la mafia y Nono les da una mision proteger al Decimo Vongola ¿descubrira Giotto que su lindo hermanito es Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi segundo fic, espero que os guste

Black: y como colaborador oficial estoy yo Black-sama!

Alexa: si claro tu no has hecho nada vago que lo he hecho yo solo con estas lindas manitos

Black: que lindas ni que nada

Alexa: alguien no aprendio la leccion*saca dardos*

Black-sama se despide CIAOOO*sale corriendo*

Alexa: a no tu no te escapas,*sale corriendo tras el, lanza unos dardos y Back se queda anclado a la pared* gracias por leer*reverencia*

Black: NO AUXIOLIOOOOO

-las siguientes escenas son demasiado violentas como para ser vistas

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: no claras todavia**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

**Prologo:**

Un dia normal en la casa de los Giotto Sawada un niño de 10 años de cabellos rubios y ojos azules juega con su hermano Tsunayoshi o Tsuna de 8 años.

-venga Tsuna patea el balon-dijo corriendo

-hai-repondia el pequeño

la madre de los niños ve un papel que dice: convertire a su hijo al proximo jefe de su generacion gratis solo necesito alojamiento y camida.

La joven madre entusiasmada llama al numero y al rato llega un bebe de traje negro, con una fedora con una franja naranja y un chupute amarillo.

-ciaossu soy Reborn el nuevo tutor de su hijo -dijo el bebe

-hola soy Nana Sawada ahora le presento a su hijo Reborn-kun-la madre se acerco al jardin y llamo a los niños-Gio-kun, Tsu-kun vengan quiero presentarles a el nuevo tutor de Gio-kun el se llama Reborn-kun-dijo presentando al bebe

-pero kaa-san el solo es un bebe puede ser una estafa-reclamo Giotto

-no seas tan desconfiado Gio-kun, bueno lleva a Reborn-kun a tu habitacion y habla con el

-hai kaa-san-respondio el niño resignado su madre era demasiodo ingenua.

Tsuna no habia dicho nada el era demasiado timido y era muy observador, aunque muchos creian que era um pataso y un bueno para nada, el era uno de los mejores hackers del mundo bajo el seudonimo de Natsu, el ya sabia quien era Reborn el mejor asesino del mundo, que su padre trabajaba en CEDEF o que su hermano Giotto era el proximo Vongola Decimo, habia conseguido muchas veces entrar en la base de datos de Vongola.

-asi que Reborn-susurro-esto es malo debo contactar con el ya-volvio a susurrar

El joven cogio su equipo y se dirigio a la casa que habia arreandado para el, ganaba mucho dinero, en media hora ya estaba alli y llamo a su contacto en Varia

-hola?-dijo una voz

-Hola Viper-nee soy yo Yoshi

-hola renacuajo que ocurre?-dijo afectuosamente

-Reborn ya esta aqui-dijo mas serio

-asi que Reborn ya llego, esto sera un problema el no te puede descubrir lo sabes ¿no Yoshi?

-si lo se, cuanto tiempo crees que tiene Gio-nii antes de que Xanxus-nii despierte

-muchos años pequeño todavia los idiotas no saben como despertarlo, solo yo y algunos arcobaleno lo saben.

-ya veo-murmuro-por otro lado cuando vendra Nello-nii, Lal-nee y Fon-nii?-pregunto

-pues dentro de una semana-dijo ya mas tranquila Viper

-que bien!-dijo mas animado

El pequeño habia entrenado con todos los arcobalenos menos Reborn desde que tenia 6 años.

-bueno renacuajo tengo que irme a una mision nos vemos ire un dos semanas

-bien! dale saludos a Bel-nii, Luss-nee, Squalo,nii y Levi-nii de mi parte

-si ciao

-ciaooo-dijo alegre el pequeño

despues de meterse otra vez en los documentos Vongola para encontrar informacion se dirigio a casa pronto tendria que entrenar.

Despues de la llegada de los tres arcobalenos el niño entreno mucho con Mukuro y Chrome Spade, unos amigos y de lso mejores ilusionistas de los que se hizo amigo en secreto a la edad de 4 años y eran de los mejores en lucha por su entrenamiento con Lal Mirch, Colonello y Fon y muy listos gracias a su entrenamiento con Verde y Mukuro y Chrome mejoraron enormemente despues de la llegada de Viper. Un dia fue atacado para atraer al Decimo Vongola, los llevo a un callejon donde nadie lo vio y les dio una paliza siendo visto por Kyoya Hibari, despues de ese dia el y Hibari en ese entonces tenia 9 años, se hicieron buenos amigos Kyoya lo protegia cuando estaba a la vista y ellos luchaban espalda contra espalda para proteger Namimori junto con sus dos amigos ilusionostas, aunque Mukuro y Kyoya se peleaban mucho entre ellos, despues de mejorar como hacker le ayudaba mucho con la informacio que sacaba de ordenadores hackeados. Los cuatro eran como hermanos.

-ne Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii, Chrome-nee y si formamos un grupo para hacer misiones en la mafia?-le pregunto un dia

-y de que me serviria Tsunayoshi-kun-le pregunto Mukuro levantando una ceja

-pues podrias luchar con personas fuertes y ganariamos informacion y dinero-le dijo

-mmm esta bien pero solo nosotros cuatro?-pregunto Hibari

-no, tengo pensado en adjuntar a Takeshi Asari un gran espadachin de 8 años, Ryohei Sasagawa un gran boxeador de 9 años, tambien esta Hayato Gokudera experto en explosivos de 8 años y Lambo bovino su cuerpo tiene un resistensia monstruosa a la electricidad de 6 años

-y como los encontraremos?-pregunto Chrome

-bueno primero iremos a Italia a por los Lambo y Hayato y luego reclutaremos a los demas que viven aqui en namimori sera mas facil-Kyoya se tenso no le gustaba mucho avandonar Namimori-por favor aparte tarde o temprano tendriamos que ir a Italia, recuerda porque nos juntamos tu para luchar con gente fuerte y en Italia hay mucha, yo para proteger a Gio-nii y Mukuro y Chrome para cambiar la mafia en la que estamos

-tienes razon-suspiro

asi emprendieron su viaje a Italia con la escusa de que Tsuna iba a visitar a un amigo con Hibari,nadie conocia a Mukuro y Chrome tardaron un poco en encontrar a Hayato y despues de luchar y de que el casi muere por su dinamita, Tsuna lo salvo y desde ese dia se convirtio un un compañero fiel, el siempre lo llamaba Tsuna-sama aunque insistio en que lo llamara Tsuna este respondio

-no Tsuna-sama es Tsuna-sama-dijo solemne

-esta bien Hayato-nii

se llevaba mal con Kyoya y Mukuro y siempre discutian siempre pero Tsuna y sus ojos de cachorrito los paraba siempre, despues de un tiempo encontraron a Lambo el pobre habia sido abandonado por su familia y estaba solo, cuando lo encontraron se encariño con Tsuna y lo llamo Tsuna-nii y se peleaba siempre con Kyoya y Hayato y aveces Mukuro pero era mimado por Chrome, era un lloron y consentido pero tenia un gran corazon. El camino de vuelta fue un poco movidito, sobre todo porque Mukuro y Kyoya se pelearon un poco demasiado.

-kufufufu que tal alondra-kun?-dijo burlonamente habian subido ya al jet de regreso a Japon

-callate herviboro cabeza de piña-una vena aparecio en la frente de Mukuro

-kufufufu como me llamaste ave-kun-dijo haciendo una ilusion donde tenia un traje de pajaro

-ya me artaste herviboro-y se pusieron a luchar lo normal hasta que Tsuna se canso y dijo con un aura oscura rodeandolo

-parad ya-dijo con voz fria y calmada los mayores pararon al instante y se fueron a sentar, desde que el grupo se formo la unica persona capaz de parar a esos dos es Tsuna.

Despues de llegar a Japon Lambo, Mukuro y Chrome se fueron a a Kokuyo Land y Gokudera y Lambo alquilaron un apartamento y entre ilusiones, explosivos, camaleones convirtiendose en pistolas y mazos y amenazas por parte de reborn Tsuna podia ver como su hermano se distanciaba poco a poco de el y se volvia mas fuerte ya casi no habalaban pero seguia siendo sobre protector. Los siguientes en unirse a la banda fueron Takeshi y Ryohei que peleaban mucho con Hayato, pero siempre unidos por Tsuna y sea con su aura oscura y fria o con sus ojos de cachorrito siempre conseguia que se arreglaban y dejaban de pelear.

Y asi comienza nuestra historia.


	2. Primer encuentro

Alexa: y con esto el nuevo cap

Alexa: mi colaborador esta en el hospital por ello hoy traje a Tsu-chan

Tsuna: etto... Hola...*sonrojado*

Alexa que lindo!*salta a abrazarlo* bueno con esto nos vemos

Tsuna: a-aire...

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: no claras todavia**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

2-El encuentro y el nuevo encargo

Natsu se encontraba hackeando la red principal de Estraneo para que las comaras no vieran a sus compañeros

-Kojiro ve al sector B2 con Kangaryu y coged las malditas muestras ya!, Roll ve al sector D19 con Uri y protegelo mientras termina con las bombas, y Gyuudon sal de alli que 8 puntos se dirigen por ti seguro son el Decimo y sus guardianes con Reborn para terminar con la traicion de Estraneo-ordeno Natsu o mejor dicho Tsuna despues de años de trabajop tenian que tener un seudonimo Tsuna era Natsu, Kojiro era Takeshi, Uri era Hayato, Lambo era Gyuudon, Kangaryu era Ryohei, Roll era Kyoya, Kuro era Mukuro y Owl era Chrome.

-o mierda ya van a llegar

-voy a morderlos hasta la muerte-dijo Roll

-o esta bien-tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo-no que dices salgan de aqui y dirigiros al punto X ya es una orden!-no se escucho nada al otro lado-o mierda apago el comunicador que gran idiota! Owl ve a por el idiota y llevatelo Kuro ayudala y no te pelees con el.

El joven coloco una especie de proyector escondido y se marcho antes de que llegaran el grupo llegando al punto de reunion con sus amigos y poniendose en posicion para cuando su hermano llegara.

Giotto y su familia llego a la sala de control en la cual vieron un grupo de 8 personas mirandolos llevabam una tunica del color de las siete llamas por ejemplo el del centro tenia una capa Naranja, el de la derecha una roja...etc.

-quienes sois y que haceis aqui?-pregunto Reborn sacando su pistola

-hola bienvenidos arcobaleno Vongola Decimo y guardianes somos _La Guardie_ un grupo que hace misiones por dinero mientras nos convenga. Soy el jefe Natsu y soy el guardian del _Cielo_, el es Uri mi guerdian de la _Tempesta, _el es Kojiro mi gurdian de la _Pioggia, _Gyuudon mi guardian del _Tuono,_ Kangaryu guardian del _Sole, _Roll guardian de la _Nuvola y _ Kuro y Owl mis guardian de la _Nebbia _seguro arcobaleno has escuchado de nosotros _La Guardie_ ¿no?

-Ustedes son ese grupo?-dijo sorprendido

-los conoces Reborn?-pregunto Giotto

-claro quien no los conoce es mejor decir bueno vosotros sois un caso aparte porque no estais sumergidos aqui, pero cualquiera que este en la mafia sabe de ello , el mejor equipo para cualquier clase de misiones desde asesinato, robo de informacion, ataque a otras familias...todo, Natsu su lider el mejor hacker del mundo, muy diestro con armas de fuego y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo nadie lo a visto usar su verdadera arma y a salido bien parado, Kojiro el mejor espadachin tan bueno como el emperador de la espada, Uri el mejor en explosivos, Lambo maneja la electricidad, Kangaryu el mejor boxeador, Kuro y Owl tan bueno ilusionistas que Mammon de los Varia y Roll sus armas son unas tonfas y puede vencer un ejercito, nadie conoce sus verdaderas identidades.

-Wow-dijo solamente Alaude

-nos conoces bien arcobaleno.-dijo Natsu sonriendo

apunto otra vez al joven-que haces aqui-dijo mirandolo seriamente

-tranquilo arcobaleno si quisieramos matar al Decimo o sus guardianes los habriamos echo hace mucho hemos recibido una cantidad considerable de peticiones de asesinato hacia usted -todos los gsurdianes se pusieron en guardia-tranquilos no aceptamos ninguna despues de todo no seria capaz de matar a alguien preciado para mi pero ese no es el caso hay mucha traicion en la alianza Decimo este atento y arcobaleno Nono nos cantrato para protegerles pronto necesitareis ayuda pero como dije no es el caso nosotros nos retiramos ahora pronto nos veran de nuevo y les aconsejo salir de aqui en los proximos 5 minutos si no quieren morir en la exploxion. ciao Vongola Decimo todos somos gente cercana a vosotros nos vemos.

-crees que dejaremos que te vallas asi sin mas Natsu-dijo G

-lo siento pero nosotros no estamos en la base 4 min 30 s. el tiempo avanza nos vemos

la imagen se disolvio dejando a los jovenes sorprendidos

-nos vamos si es cierto esto explotara pronto.

asi los jovenes guardianes y su jefe se fueron junto al arcobaleno

-nufufufu asi que algunas personas cercanas son _La Guardie_ -dijo Daemos interesado

-hmp-dijo Alaude tambien interesado-buscare informacion

-no lo intentes Alaude han buscado hasta bajo tierra y no han conseguido nada de nada con suerte encontramos sus apodos y la poca informacion que os di-dijo Reborn

-alguien que me aprecia mucho-dijo Giotto para si mismo-quien puede ser?

-no se pero hay que estar atento, habra que vigilar a todos incluso a vuestros hermanos-informo

-que dices Tsuna no puede ser es demasiado inocente-protesto Giotto

-a Hayato no lo e visto desde hace años-informo G

-el mocoso de Lambo fue expulsado de los Bovino asi que no se a savido nada de el-dijo Lampo

-Kyoya odia las multitudes y esta es namimori es incapaz de dejarla-gruño Alaude

-la pequeña Chrome y Mukuro estan desaparecidos no se nada de ellos-dijo Daemon

-Ryohei no sabe nada AL EXTREMO-grito knukle

-Takeshi no sabe utilizar ningun arma-dijo Asari

-no importa mantener un ojo en ellos no hara mal-dijo reborn en un gruñido

-esta bien -dijo suspirando y se encaminaron a casa

**Vase de**_** La Guardie**_

-y con eso terminamos-dijo Tsuna sacandose la capa-y nos vamos a casa

-no crees que dijiste demasiado Tsuna?-pregunto Takeshi

-no ya es hora de que sepan quienes somos-dijo serio-es horad eque vean que sus hermanos no son debiles e inocentes como ellos creen-dijo serio-estoy harto de que me persiga y que me deje de lado luego porque el cree que es peligroso estoy en la mafia desde antes que el. Y somos mas poderosos que ellos.-dijo mas enojado

-hmp tienes razon en algo no somos no debiles no inocentes hemos matado mas que ellos y tenemos mas experiencia que ellos en combate ya es hora de que intervengamos-dijo Kyoya

-si Tsuna-sama lo dice esta bien-hablo Hayato

-eso Tsuna-nii es el mejor-dijo lambo

-kufufufu va a se divertido-rio siniestramente Mukuro

-si Tsuna-nii...-murmuro Chrome

-pues con esto nos vamos a casa

asi los dos grupos se fueron a casa pronto la batalla empezara la batalla de los anillos


	3. Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus

Alexa : y aqui el 3º capitulo e informo que Black se a recuperado casi del todo salvo una herida del costado y hoy nos acompañara

Black: y aui el Gran Black-sama postraos ante mi poder Gyahahaha

Alaexa: hai, hai*palmea el hombro de Black* dejando de lado los delirios de grandeza del estupido Black aui traigo el proximo cap CIAOO

Black_ a quien llamas estupido mujer?

Alexa: al que se dice a si mismo sama sin tener siquiera sentido de supervivencia*sombria* algun problema

Black: *tiembla* N-no n-nin-ninguno

Alexa _ bian CIAOOO

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: no claras todavia**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

3-la llegada de Squalo y el primer encuentro en persona

Tsuna llego a casa algo mas tarde de lo normal nada mas entrar se escucho a la madre de Tsuna

-o Tsu-kun llegas algo tarde

-lo siento kaa-san es que fui a dar un paseo y se me hizo tarde llego ya Giotto-nii

-o esta bien y no no ha llegado todavia pero debe estra al llegar

-o bien estoy en mi cuarto

-hai luego te llevo galletas

-bien kaa-san

asi todos fueron a la habitacion de Tsuna cada uno por un camino diferente cabe destacar la ventana

-Mukuro-nii, Chrome-nee la barrera de niebla-ordeno

-hai-y golpearon el suelo con el tridente por la ventana entraron el resto del grupo

-bien esta es la informacion que tengo Squalo-nii viene a Japon por los anillos Vongola, los verdaderos los trae Dino Cavallone jefe de los Cavallone y ex-alumno de Reborn y de cebo viene Basilio de CEDEF. Y teneis que vigilar a vuestros hermanos mañana empezara el ataque ojo que no os vean a no ser que sea un caso extremo ¿entendido?

-hai-dijeron todos

-bien nos vemos Mukuro-nii Chrome-nee quitad la barrera ya estan llegando y...demasiado tarde ya lo han notado la barrera rapido!-la barrera rapidamente fue sacada-vosotros los que conoceis a vuestros hermanos decid que os habiais preocupado y vinisteis a verlos y Mukuro-nii, Chrome-nee, Kyoya-nii, Hayato-nii y Lambo-chan saltad por la ventana ya!-rapidamente saltaron por la ventana

-Tsuna!-grito Giotto

-hai Giotto-nii que pasa?-dijo poniendo cara inocente

-etto nada solo queria ver a mi adorado hermanito-dijo riendo tontamente mirando al arcobaleno que buscaba algo con la mirada

-buscas algo Reborn?-dijo Tsuna

-no nada-dijo achicando sus ojos

-bueno esto Giotto-nii los hermanos de tus amigos estan aqui-dijo señalandolos

-o buenas perdon y afuera estan el resto-les dijo

-Giotto-nii donde estabas?

-etto...sali con los chicos al centro-dijo nervioso

-a ok-dijo sabiendo que le miente

-adios Tsuna nos vemos-dijo saliendo

Giotto salio de la habitacion de su querido hermano el sabia que estaba mal mentir pero no podia meterlo en ese mundo oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente Giotto salio con sus amigos sin saber que los seguian de cerca ni Reborn se habia dado cuenta

-chicos talvez hoy tendremos que aparecer y se va armar asi que por favor no empeceis a pelear-dijo serio a su grupo de amigo

de repente una explosion los hizo fijarse en el grupo de sus 7 hermanos Squalo estaba peleando con Basil, de pronto Basil cogio Giotto mientras G y Asari eran derrotados estrepitosamente y seguian callendo Lampo, Knukle, Daemon y Alaude mientras Giotto era arrastrado por Basil

-chicos forma de ataque y defensa D

-recibido-dijeron todos moviendose a una velocidad increible de repente Squalo ve un borron naranja y para de atacar a los muchacos rubios.

-Hola Squalo-nii soy Yoshi ¿te acuerdas de mi?-dijo deteniendo la espada

-mocoso? eres tu?-el joven afirmo-wow cuanto tiempo, me quedaria a hablar pero tengo prisa el estupido jefe a despertado y tiene un humor de perros-dijo apuntando a los rubios

-ya sabes del humor de Xanxus-nii, y no puedo dejar que mates a estas personas lo siento-dijo dandole una sonrisa triste

-por que mocoso?-dijo serio

-bueno hay dos motivos uno es una mision importante de la alianza no puedo dejar que nuestro nombre caiga-el otro puso mala cara-y la segunda es porque es alguien importante para mi y lo sabes-dijo poniendose serio sus rasgos apenas se notaban con suerte se le veia la boca

-entiendo no lo matare pero necesito los anillos-dijo apuntando a la caja

-esta bien llevatelos-dijo ante la cara de incredulidad que le mandaban los no enterados, cogio la caja y se la lanzo-nos vemos Squalo-nii- el joven de pelo largo se giro y cuando estaba apunto de irse dijo-ven a visitarnos pronto renacuajo te echamos de menos y el jefe estupido estara feliz de verte

-lo intentare-dijo sonriendole feliz el pelilargo se fue dejando a todos los que no conocian sorprendidos, Natsu cogio algo de dentro de la capa y saco un telefono

-que demonios has hecho?!-grito G-como se te ocurre darle los anillo!

Tsuna no le hizo caso y marco un numero

-Dino Cavallone-dijo serio-trae una ambulancia para el joven de CEDEF y tambien los verdaderos anillos-esto dejo aun mas sorprendidos a todos-si y como el inutil de Iemitsu no se presente dile que se va a enterar ya le vale de mentir-se escucho un silencio-si ya se fue no creo que tarde mas de 10 dias en darse cuenta, no me gusta hacerle esto a Xanxus-nii pero es lo mejor...esta bien ciaoo nos vemos en 20 minutos-colgo el telefono y se giro

-bien Cavallone viene para aqui-todos le miraron y vio el brillo dibertido en los ojos de Mukuro-Kuro no los mires asi que se nota mucho guardate tus miradas burlonas y coje a Daemon para llevarlo al hospital-dijo mirandolo-para el resto lo mismo pero antes Kangaryu cura a Basil un poco-dijo mientras se acercaba a Giotto todos los guardianes de este se tensaron.-tranquilos como ya e dicho no le voy a hacer nada-se agacho metio las manos en la capa y todos se tensaron de nuevo unos por miedo a que le hicieran daño a su jefe Giotto y otros listos para detener al que intentara tocar a su querido _Cielo _Tsuna_, _el joven de la capa naranja saco unas vendas, algodon, desinfectante y pomada para las heridas ajusto sus guantes sin dedos negros y empezo a limpiar las heridas el resto le imito, aunque los guardianes se quejaron un poco pronto terminaron y estaban todos vendados, _La Guardie_ guardo sus cosas metieron a Basil en la ambulancia y se dirigieron a la ubicacion de Dino el hospital. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos y encaminados a una sala donde encontraron a Dino, Dino y Giotto se conocian desde hace 6 años y eran como hermanos, Dino tambian se consideraba el hermano mayor de Tsuna y no sabia nada de su identidad secreta.

-Dino Cavallone traigo a Giotto Decimo Vongola-dijo Natsu, rapidamente la habitacion se dibidio en dos grupos _La Guardie _por un lado cerca de la ventana y Giotto, Dino, Reborn y los guardianes por otro.

-hola Giotto un tiempo sin vernos, ¿estas bien te ves muy herido?-dijo tranquilamente Dino

-hola Dino si estoy bien ellos nos curaron-dijo mirando al otro grupo

-chicos gracias por cuidar de mi hermano-dijo alegre el jefe Cavallone

-no a sido nada Dino Cavallone es nuestro trabajo-dijo Natsu

-jeje tan frio como siempre-dijo Dino haciendo un puchero

-tks callate caballo estupido-gruño Uri

-ma ma traquilo Uri no a hecho nada-se rio Takeshi

-kufufufu hablamos a lo que venimos o nos dibertimos un rato Ave-kun-dijo riendo espeluznantemente

-callate herviboro cabeza de piña-gruño Roll

-como me dijiste Alondra-kun-dijo haciendo aparecer su tridente Kyoya solo saco sus tonfas

-ya vale-dijo Natsu con un aura asesina a su alrededor, todos pararon y se callaron, el aura desaparecio-siento el espectaculo

-no pasa nada ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo traquilo Giotto- ahora porque no nos introducimos mejor?-el resto asintio-Soy Giotto Sawada Decimo jefe de la Vongola, tengo 16 años y tengo llamas del cielo, el de mi lado es G Gokudera y tiene 16, el es Ugetsu Asari tiene 16, Lampo Bovino de 15, Knukle Sasagawa de 17, Daemon Spade de 17 y Alaude Hibari de 17-termino de presentar

-encantado, yo soy Natsu y tengo 14 años-todos se sorprendieron ante la rebelacion de la edad del joven-jefe de _La Guardie_ y mis llamas son del cielo, el de la capucha roja es Uri de 14 años y mi guardian de la Tormenta y mano derecha,el de la capa azul es Kojiro de 14 años guardian de la Lluvia , el de la capa verde es Gyuudon de 13 años y guardian del Rayo, Kangaryu es el de la capa marilla de 15 años y guardian del Sol, el de la capa morada es Roll de 15 años y guardian de la Nube, los dos de la capa indigo son Kuro el mas alto de 15 años y Owl de 14 guardianes de la niebla-termino de presentar

-ano...-dijo Giotto

-si dime?

-que es un guardian?-dijo interrogante

-Reborn lo has entrenado 6 años y no le dices que es un guardian, yo pense que ya habian sido asignados-se quejo Tsuna

-como sabes eso?-pregunto reborn

-tengo mis fuenes y aparte e hackeado la red de datos de Vongola se absolutamente todo de vosotros-todos lo vieron incredulos-que es cierto, bueno un guardian son las personas que protegen al cielo cada uno de una forma distinta, los guardianes son tormenta, lluvia, sol, rayo, nube y niebla son los que protegen al gran cielo se eligen segun sus personalidades suelen coincidir con algun deber.

-y quien es quien entre los guardianes y cuales son los deberes?-pregunto G

-bueno lo hare ahora que es mejor-susurro-Nono me dio el permiso de nombrar a los guardianes oficialmente, yo Natsu te otargo a ti G el honor de ser el guardian de la tormenta Su deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiendose asi en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo,Ugetsu Asari te nombro guardian de la lluvia Su deber es prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiendose asi en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, Knukle tu seras el guardian del sol Su deber de guardian es ser el sol que aclara el dia destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, se convierte asi en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos, Lampo te nombro guardian deñ trueno Su deber es ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño a la familia y lo anula, convirtiendose asi en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso, Alaude tu seras el guardian de la nube Su deber es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y tambien es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiendose asi en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino, Daemon Spade te nombro guardian de la niebla Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunden al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiendose en la niebla no puede ser atrapada, y por ultimo Giotto Sawada yo te nombro ati el guardian del Cielo Su deber es abarcar a todos lo demas guardianes, el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla; los infuencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta, convirtiendose en el cielo que lo cubre todo.-dijo Natsu entregando los respectivos anillos- y haber si el inutil de Iemitsu se encarga de sus cosas ya no tengo por que arreglar sus errores-sequejo-Decimo le informo que el idiota de su padre esta en su casa en este momento

Giotto lo miro sorprendido, luego paso a calmado y luego a molestia

-mouu no quiero ir a casa ahora, con ese intento de padre-se quejo

-pues quedate tenemos mucho de que hablar y poco tiempo-dijo contento eltampoco queria ir a casa - bueno como les dijimos en el primer encuntro que tuvimos Nono nos contrato para entrenarlos y protegerlos, segun se Xanxus-nii vendra dentro de 10 dias mas o menos, es el tiempo que tardara en darse cuenta que los anillos son falsos-dijo

-nufufufu y tu como sabias que eran falsos Natsu-kun?-dijo Daemon

-ya e dicho antes tengo mis contactos y haber hackeado los ordenadores Vongola ayuda, nosotros estaremos pendientes de los movimientos de Varia, los protegeremos a ustedes con nuestras vidas-concluyo- Reborn deberias de empezar a entrenarlos-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Boss no le de ideas...-dijo Owl

-yo si no e hecho nada todavia-dijo haciendo un puchero

-por que no los entrenas tu?-dijo Reborn de manera sadica

-akambo los quieres matar?-dijo Hibari-moriran antes de terminar el entrenamiento si Natsu se emplea al maximo-dijo sonriendo dibertido

-puedo Reborn? te aviso no me hago cargo de las lesiones que tengan-dijo dibertido

-adelante si se hieren sera culpa suya

-esta bien vamos a entrenar a estos ineptos-dijo en tono burlon

-QUE DIJIDTE MOCOSO! DE TODAS FORMAS NO QUIERO QUE ME ENTRENE UN CRIOO!-grito G indignado

-hahaha si que sera dibertido-rio despreocupaso Yamamoto

-te recuerdo viejo que nosostros somos _La Guardie _el mejor grupo en toda clase de misiones, cuando tu jugabas nosotros estabamos en una mision de infiltracion o de robo-dijo burlon Hayato-y no te atrebas a decirle mocoso a Natsu-sama cabeza de pulpo rosa

-MI PELO ES ROJO! ROJO NO ROSA!-grito de nuevo

-ma ma G no te sulfures-intento tranquilizarlo Asari

-G tranquilo no te enfades que te subira la tension-dijo Giotto

-dejando de lado la subida de tension de G deberiais ir a casa es tarde y vuestra familia se preucupara quedaremos mañana a las 6 de la mañana en la montaña del este

asi todos se separaron y se fueron a su casa acompañado por un miembro de _La Guardie_ Giotto iba en su mundo hasta que pregunto

-ne Natsu?

-si Decimo Vongola

-mouu no seas tan formal dime solo Giotto-se quejo

-esta bien que pasa Giotto?-dijo Tsuna

-desde cuando estas en este mundo?-no le gustaba nada que un chico estuviera tan joven en ese oscuro mundo

-desde los 4 años-el otro lo miro sorprendido-yo siempre e vivido con mi madre y mi hermano mayor, mipadre nunca estaba en casa, un dia me atacaron era joven y no sabia que pasaba, si no fuera por Varia habria muerto, unos meses despues conoci a Owl y Kuro, estaban usandolos de cinejillos de indias con experimentos, los salve y se unieron a mi, despues de eso entrene con Varia muy seguidamente y me hice mas fuerte, a los 6 hackee una red y descubri que mi estupido padre era el jefe de asesoria externa de una famiglia y mi hermano mayor era candidato al Decimo de esa familia, con los años mejore mas, a los 8 años llego a casa un tutor para mi hermano, este se fue alejando poco a poco de mi y no me prestaba atencion, no sabe cuanto duele ver a tu hermano mentirte o simplemente verlo llegar herido a casa, en unos meses reuni a mis otros amigos y formamos _La Guardie_ para proteger a otros es cierto que aceptamos trabajos de todo tipo pero nunca matamos a personas honestas o que no han hecho mal-concluyo

-eras demasiado joven-susurro pero en su cabeza paso otra cosa "Tsuna se habra dado cuenta que le miento y le dolera?"

-si se a dado cuenta-le respondio-y le duele mucho

"me lees la mente o que?"penso

-no no te leo la mente es que eres muy facil de leer Giotto-dijo dibertido-se que no quieres meterlo en este mundo pero eso no es desicion tuya sino de el, no te estoy digo que le digas la verdad pero diselo parcialmente eso le hara feliz

-mmmm tienes razon gracias Natsu-dijo sonriendo

Natsu vio que su casa estaba cerca asiq ue se despidio

-nos vemos Giotto-y desaparecio

-adios Natsu-susurro

Antes de entrar tomo una decision se fiajaria mas en su hermanito y lo tomaria mas encuenta

**COMENTARIOS:**

**Docella Scarlet: **gracias oir el apoyo intentare subir seguido

**kathsuriel04: **sobre parejas yo no tengo problrmas en que sea KyoyaxTsuna eso si tardare un poco en el tema romantico

**reviews?**


	4. 4-mas cerca de el y el infierno

Alexa: y aquí un nuevo cap mis mas sinceras disculpas por las faltas de ortografía

Black: si deberías fijarte mas

Alexa pero es que me llevo fatal con la ortografía

Black: en eso tienes razón te llevas con la ortografía como el perro y el gato al igual que con matemáticas

Alexa: deja de decir mi vida delante de el publico*saca mordaza y esposas*

Black: y una vez incluso*amordazado y atado* mmhmm mmmhm traducción: suéltame Alex

Alexa: ee no te entiendo* haciéndose la inocente* bueno con esto me despido ciaooo

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: no claras todavia**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

4- mas cerca de el y el entrenamiento del infierno

Al llegar a casa fue directo a buscar a su hermano y cuando lo vio lo abrazo como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del otro

-hola Giotto-nii que pasa?-le pregunto

"desde cuando me llama Giotto-nii antes me llamaba Gio-nii "penso

-nada solo queria ver a mi hermoso hermanito-dijo contento

-Giotto-nii que te paso estas herido!-dijo aparentemente asustado " que haras ahora Giotto-nii me mentiras o me diras la verdad"penso

-a pues ...-titubeo-unos matones nos atacaron, eran muchos y muy fuertes pero al final los vencimos con algo de ayuda

-estas bien, estas muy herido?!-le pregunto en aparente panico el ya sabia que paso eso si le sorprendio que su hermano le dijera algo de verdad estaba agradecido

-naa no es nada y ya me curaron ¿ves?-dijo enseñandole las vendas

-esta bien pero luego hay que cambiar las vendas y limpiar la herida no quiero que se infecte-dijo serio

-vale vale-dijo Giotto divertido.-vamos a ver la tele?

-HAI-dijo feliz su hermano volvia poco a poco-arigato por volver-susurro, el mayor lo escucho y se sintio culpable

-siento haberme ido-murmuro triste

-no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo-porque ya has vuelto

-gracias-murmuro Giotto-y vamos a la sala?

-HAI...-se detuvo un momento y su rostro se ensombrecio

-que pasa Tsuna-le dijo preocupado

-el inutil de Iemitsu esta en la sala, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que ese intento de hombre-gruño para luego reir y ser seguido por su hermano

-bueno y vamos a mi cuarto a hablar?-el joven asintió y se encaminaron al cuarto del pequeño, asi pasaron horas hablando y hablando.

-quien te enseño a curar Tsuna?-le pregunto el Sawada mayor, al joven mientras este le cambiaba los vendajes

- nadie, aprendi yo solo cuando se meten conmigo en la escuela pero Hibari-san siempre los aullenta-dijo sonriendo

un aura oscura rodeo a Giotto

-Tsuna dime quienes fueron que me los cargo-dijo serio

-no hace falta tu estas ocupado y Hibari-san siempre me ayuda y aveces tambian el hermano de Asari y el hermano de Knukle

-esta bien pero a la proxima me los cargo-gruño

-jajaja esta bien ni-san-dijo alegre

"me siento culpable de dejar tan solo a Tsuna" penso Giotto

-no te sientas culpable ya no importa

Giotto lo miro sorprendido " me lees la mente o que"

-no no te leo la mente es que eres muy facil de leer Giotto-nii- a Giotto le parecio ver a Natsu en vez de a Tsuna "no sera que... naaa no puede ser"penso reprendiendose a si mismo por pensar tal tonteria, no sabia que habia acertado de lleno

y asi sin querer se quedaron dormidos los dos juntos, había sido la primera vez en años que Tsuna había descansado tan bien, protegido por su hermano

A la mañana siguiente Reborn despertó hijo mayor de los Sawada a las cinco, después de murmurar maldiciones, luego de fijarse que estaba en la habitación de su hermano, lo arropo y se disculpo por irse, a los minutos estaba en la calle corriendo a buscar a sus guardianes para ir a la montaña.

Tsuna cuando se aseguro de que su hermano estaba lejos se levanto y arreglo en minutos, fue a por Mukuro y Chrome, se pusieron las capas y corrieron a una velocidad alarmante al encuentro de sus amigos y compañeros. Después de 10 minutos esperando llegaron sus estudiantes.

-Ohayo Natsu los hemos echo esperar?-pregunto Giotto

-Hola, no acabamos de llegar-dijo sonriendo

-tch no habriamos tardado tanto si tu no te hubieras parado a comer pastel-se quejo G

-pero es que el pastel me estaba llamando-dijo con ojos soñadores

Lampo bostezo y se acurruco en el suelo-que sueño buenas noches-pero antes de siquiera cerrar los ojos G le pego en la cabeza, Lampo con lagrimas en los ojos dijo -mouu que eso duele cabeza de pulpo rosa-se quejo

una vena aparecio en la frente de G

-MI PELO ES ROJO! NO ROSA VACA ESTÚPIDA -grito intentando abalanzarse hacia Lampo para golpearlo siendo detenido por Asari y Knukle- SUÉLTENME FRIKI DE LA FLAUTA Y FRIKI DEL BOXEO!

-ma ma tranquilizate G-dijo el guardian de la lluvia

-eso G que te subira la tension-dijo Giotto

-tch viejo ruidoso-gruño Uri

-COMO ME DIJISTE MOCOSO QUE SOLO TENGO 16!

-Nufufufu va a ser dibertido-dijo Daemon apareciendo su guadaña

-herviboros por ruidosos kamikorosu-dijo sacando a relucir sus tonfas

-por ruidosos los arrestare-Alaude saco sus esposas

-kufufufufu mi pequeña alondra creeme que me gustaría dibertirme contigo pero no quiere ver a mi pequeño león el cielo enfadado-dijo en tono burlon para pasar a tono deprimido-ya basto con las otras veces-susurro

Un grito estridente hizo a todos parar

-NOOOOOOO NO QUIERO QUE NATSU-NIIII SE ENFADE-dijo llorando Lambo y poniendose en posicion fetal y murmuraba-lo siento...no lo volvere a hacer...escondan los objetos afilados...es culpa de bakadera

-oye no me llames asi vaca estupida-gruño Uri

asi empezaron a gritar y cuando iban a sacar las armas un aura oscura lo rodeo

-guardad las arma o no os levantareis en semanas-dijo en tono lugubre rapidamente todos hicieron caso y el aura asesina desaparecio- bueno dejando el circo que han montado y la tension alta de G de lado comenzaremos el entrenamiento

-Nufufufu y de que tratara?

-bueno cada uno ira con su contraparte de mi equipo, G y Uri id al bosque del oeste, Kojiro y Asari al doyo que esta en la zona norte, Knukle vas con Kangaryuu al cañon del sureste, Lampo y Gyuudon entrenaran su resistencia en este bosque, Daemon tu vas con Kuro al solar abandonado del noroeste y Alaude y Roll al bosque del sur por favor no maten a Alaude y Daemon o sufriran mi ira-dijo con un aura atemorizante y recibienso un asentimiento como respuesta, a los minutos solo quedaban Chrome, su hermano y el- Owl quiero que hagas reportes de los avances en sus habilidades, vigiles los movimientos de Varia y manten un ojo en el enemigo

-hai Boss-dijo la chica desapareciondo en la niebla

-Giotto nos vamos a las montañas de noreste, nos divertiremo-dijo sonriendo sadicamente, despues de mucho caminar llegaron a la ladera de una montaña, algo le decia a Giotto que lo pasaria mal

-bueno la cosa es asi tienes solo hoy para escalar la montaña te esperare arriba cada vez que te caigas te colocare pesas de 2 kilos ciaoo - se fue sin dejar protestar a Giotto

Después de 6 largas horas en las que cayo incontables veces y muchos kilos se acumularon con esas malditas pesas logro llegar a la cima de la montaña en la cual Natsu se encontraba hablando con Basil.

-Ooooh has llegado vivo-dijo alegre Natsu

-c-como q-q-que v-vi-vivo-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento-n-no p-puedo -m-mas

-pues todavia te quedan seis horas de entrenamiento, tendrás que pelear con Basil y dejarlo K.O. y si no mañanas subiras la montaña con 100 kilos en la espalda

los ojos de Giotto se agrandaron y estaba apunto de llorar

-pero antes tienes media hora de descanso para comer te desmayes a la mitad del entrenamiento-con esto Giotto sonrio y se fue a sentar al lado de Natsu-he traido obento para los cuatro-Giotto lo miro raro -Owl sal de ahi y ven a comer

-hai Boss-dijo apareciendo entre niebla

-toma y dame los informes por favor-la joven entrego unas hojas, Natsu mientras comia -mmm asi que Reborn nos busca ya eh-fijo en tono dibertido

-que Reborn os busca? pero si dijo que busco informacion hasta debajo de tierra y no encontro nada-se quejo Giotto

-eso es porque Boss encubre todas nuestras huellas y Kuro-niisama y Roll matan a los que han visto nuestra cara accidentalmente-dijo como si nada

-tan jovenes no os sentis solos?-murmuro no le parecia bien que unos niños mataran o hicieran cosas tan peligrosas

-no-dijo negando con la cabezo mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro-Boss siempre nos protege y nos reconforta y el resto de mis hermanos aunque se pelean mucho se preocupan por el resto y es muy dibertido nunca te aburres con ellos

-eso es bueno, pero sois hermanos?-pregunto intrigado

-no-contesto Natsu-por lo menos de sangre esceptuando a Kuro y a Owl ellos si lo son, pero entre todos nos consideramos como tales, por ejemplo Kuro, Roll y Kangaryu son mis hermano mayores, Uri, Kojiro y Chrome tienen mi misma edad asi que somos los medianos y Gyuudon es nuestro hermano pequeño

-entiendo-dijo mirandolo

-bueno basta de chachara Giotto se acabo el tiempo te toca ir a entrenar con Basil y Owl te encargo lo de Varia y que todos se conecten en una video-conferencia dentro de 6 horas

-hai-y desaparecio en la niebla, asi Giotto despues de luchar durante 5 horas y media consiguio dejar K.O. a Basil , Tsuna tomo a su hermano y lo llevo a casa dejanlo en su cuarto, despues de arreglarse un poco y quitarse la capa se conocto a la video conferencia en la cual todos ya estaban conectados

-hola chicos que tal fue?

-tch el viejo es bueno con el arco solo le falta pulir el cambio de direccion en el aire-dijo Hayato

-hahaha le falta precisar el golpe con la espada pero es muy bueno-rio Takeshi

-ya veo Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, y el resto?

-buuu Lampo es bueno contralando la electricidad pronto podra ser un buen siervo de Lambo-sama Gyahahaha-a todos les cayo una gota en la nuca

-Knukle es un gran boxeador AL EXTREMO con un poco mas de enegia sera capaz de hacer un Maximum Canon-grito Ryohei

-kufufufu Daemon Spade es bueno en las ilusiones pero prefiere hacer bromas y jugar a aprender de verdad-dijo esto ultimo indignado

-ya veo arigato Lambo-chan, Oni-san y Mukuro-nii-espero al informe de Hibari pero no hablaba-y tu Kyoya-nii que tal fue?

-lucha bien pero le falta algo de resistencia- wow un alago de el gran Kyoya Hibaro eso es mucho aunque fuese su hermano es completamente dificil que Kyoya de un alago

-entiendo-murmuro

-y usted Tsuna-sama?-pregunto Hayato

-bien le falta algo de habilidad fisica-dijo tranquilo

- bueno con eso concluyo la reunion os podeis ir a descansar nos vemos mañana ciaooo-se despidio y asi cada uno se fue a dormir a entrar al mundo de los sueños

_**y con esto termino el cap nos vemos en el proximo ciaooo**_

**COMENTARIOS**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama: **gracias por leer e intentare solucionar lo de la ortogarfia pero como e dicho antes me llevo muy mal con ella.

**Doncella Scarlet: **Gracias por leer y sobre HibarixHaru no tenia pensado en hacerlo, se me da mal ese estilo, y ya me han pedido hacer un TsunaxHibari asi que lo siento

**Sheijo: **Si algo tonto ya es Giotto pero poco a poco se dara cuanta

**YURIKO CHUN-LI: **Si lo voy a hacer Yaoi a mi tambien me encanta.

**Amudoki: **si sera un fic 1827 yo tambien lo amo

**kathsuriel04: **A mi tambien me gusta ver a Tsuna genial es tan kawaii y las parejas pue spienso darle consistencia mas adelante pero puede que halla pequeños momentos.

**REVIEWS?**


	5. 5-la llegada de Varia y el pasado

Alexa: y con esto el cap 5

Black: *atado y amordazado* mm mmhmmhm mmhmm traduccion: ya sueltame Alexa

Alexa: bien*suspira y lo desata*

Black: YUJUUUUU LIBRE*CORRE EN CIRCULO*

Alexa: Dejando al idiota de lado gracias por leer ciaooo

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: no claras todavia**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

5-La llegada de Varia y el pasado

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que entrenaban y habian mejorado enormemente, Giotto ya podia hacer el Punto Zero Avanzado: primera edicion sin problemas, G podia cambiar el rumbo de las flechas en pleno aire, Asari habia mejorado mucho con la espada, Knukle era mejor en el boxeo, Lampo manejaba bastante bien la electricidad, Daemon se tomo las cosas en serio y sus ilusiones mejoraron enormemente y Alaude era el mejor luchando entre los guardianes pero llegaban agotados a casa.

Era una tarde que tenian libre y Lampo se dirigia a casa de su jefe pero de pronto fue atacado por un hombre que vestia una chaqueta negra, su cabello era castaño, su piel cafe y llevaba unos paraguas en su espalda

-asi que tu eres mi cantraparte-bufo-patetico

-quien eres tu y por que me atacas?-exigio saber Lampo

-soy Levi A Than guardian del rayo de Xanxus-sama y vengo por la mitad del anillos Vongola- y se lanzo al ataque de Lampo, pero antes de alcanzarlo Giotto aparecio y lo paro, Levi salto a la pequeña colina que tenia a sus espaldas y luego el resto de Varia lo acampaño. En la acera se encontraba toda la Decima Generacion mirando a los nuevos visitantes, de detras de la colina salieron varias figuras todas encapuchadas

-Hola Xanxus-nii cuanto tiempo-dijo Natsu

-Yoshi? eres tu mocoso?-recibio un asentimiento como respuesta, Xanxus salto al lado del chico y lo abrazo-mi pequeño Yoshi cuanto tiempo mocoso, como has estado?

Tsuna devolvio el abrazo

h-e estado mas o menos bien y si ha pasado mucho tiempo Xanxus-nii te he echado de menos, no sabes cuanto

-y yo mocoso-acariciandole la cabeza- y Owl y Kuro-el ya sabia qu no debia decir sus verdaderos nombres delante de otros

-aqui Xanxus-nisama -murmuro Chrome acercandose

-kufufufu a pasado tiempo Xanxus-dijo Kuro acercandose tambien, Xanxus se separo de Tsuna y abrazo a los Hermanos

-Hola mi pequeña Owl y mi joven Kuro ha pasado tiempo

-kufufufu tienes razon Xanxus

-hai-susurro Chrome

-y que haceis aqui mocosos-le dijo mirandolos

-tenemos ordenes de Nono para ser jueces del conflicto de los anillos-dijo mas serio

-tch tengo la viejo hasta en la sopa-se quejo el pelinegro

-VOIIIIIII mocoso me diste los anillos falsos-grito Squalo

-Yo Squalo-nii-saludo Kojiro

-OI que tal mocoso has mejorado con la espada-dijo cambiando de humor

-si mucho un dia de estos lucharemos ¿te aparece?

-esta bien muchacho, cambiando de tema-cogio aire-NATSU MOCOSO ME DISTE LOS ANILLOS FALSOS SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE AGUANTAR CON EL JEFE IDIOTA!-le grito

-no fue culpa mia Squalo-nii si no te diste cuanta culpa tuya, aparte yo te di la unica caja que habia-se quejo haciendo un puchero

-jajaja en eso tiene razon Basura-dijo Xanxus riendo

-tch-se cruzo de brazos ofendido, Natsu se acerco coloco ajos de cachorrito y lo abrazo

-lo siento me perdonas Squalo-nii-dijo mirandolo intensamente

-eso es hacer trampa mocoso-dijo intentando resistir los esos ojos-esta bien-dijo reisgnado

-bien!-grito Tsuna, se giro-y ahora a lo que veniamos, Xanxus traes el documento?

-si toma-dijo pasandole una hoja

Natsu ojeo el documento

-que mierda quien hizo estas pruebas-se quejo

-tu padre-le dijo secamente,de Natsu empezo a salir un aura oscura

-me lo...-no se escucho el resto hasta alzo la voz y empezo a caminar a su casa-ME CARGO A ESE ESTUPIDO VAGO DE MIERDA INTENTO DE HOMBRE Y PADRE DE MIERDA!-grito, todos los que conocian al castaño sabia que hablaba en serio e intentaban pararlo por todos los medios

-SUELTENME LO MATARE ASI NO TENDRE QUE ESCUCHARLO EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA Y MIS HERMANOS NO TENDRAN QUE PONER SU VIDA EN TANTO RIESGO!-chillo mientras todos lo agarraban de los brazos, piernas...

-para Natsu asi te descubriran -le dijo Mukuro

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MATARE A ESE INTENTO DE HOMBRE DE MIERDA POR INVENTAR ESTA MIERDA DE PRUEBAS!-volvio a gritar-AHORA SUELTENME PARA MATARLO, LO TORTURARE TANTO QUE DESEARA NO HABER NACIDO COMO A MI ME HIZO SENTIR UNA VEZ!

-o mierda esta fuera de si-susurro Kyoya-nada lo parara ahora

-que pasa Roll? por que esta tan enfadado-le pregunto Giotto - y por que dice eso

-su padre cuando era pequeño le dijo que el era un error y que no se atreviera a decirle papa, que no merecia estar vivo y que deberia estar feliz de que le diesen de comer y un lugar donde dormir-todos los que no conocian al castaño lo miraron impresionado-desde ese dia Natsu odia a su padre y lo de estar enfadado sera porque las pruebas son peligrosas-dijo indiferente

-KURO SUELTAME O TE JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO PARA MI QUE ATARE A UNA FAROLA Y TE DEJARE ALLI CON UN CARTEL DE "LLEVAME A CASA" COMO PERRO ABANDONADO!-a todos les cayo una gota en la nuca y al nombrado le recorrio un escalofrio, este por un momento aflojo el agarre y Natsu aprovecho esto para escapar y correr a casa de los Sawada

-o por dios a por el es capaz de matar a Iemitsu-dijo Uri

y todos salieron a atrapar al castaño, era muy rapido y dificil de atrapar no lo consiguieron y el castaño entro de golpe a la casa, Reborn miro la escena interesado, el joven fue a la sala donde se encontraba Iemitsu durmiendo, Nana habia salido a comprar

-TU-grito Iemitsu enseguida desperto y cogio la pistola

-quien eres y que haces en mi casa?-dijo el mayor mirando al de la capa naranja

-SOY NATSU ESTUPIDO IEMITSU Y RETIRA ESTAS PRUEBAS O TE JURO QUE TE MATO AQUI Y AHORA Y ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE SEAS EL ASESOR EXTERNO DE VONGOLA-rugio el castaño

-ara...-obserbo el papel-me niego a retirarlas son buenas y los probaran bien-dijo despreocupado sin notar con la sed asesina de Natsu aumentaba

-ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA LO QUE TU CREAS ESTO PONE EN PELIGRO A MIS HERMANOS Y NO LO VOY A PERMITIR O LAS QUITAS O TE TORTURO DE TAL FORMA QUE VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO JUSTO LO QUE LE DIJISTE AL MENOR DE TUS HIJOS NO?-el hombre se sorprendio

-tu como sabes eso?-dijo mirandolo serio, es cierto odiaba a Tsuna, fue un desliz el solo queria un hijo y sin querer tuvo otro y encima otro chico, no lo amaba solo aparentaba delande de su hijo mayor y Nana-de todas formas mientes

-NO ME DIGAS QUE MIENTO QUE SABES QUE ES VERDAD ESTUPIDO INTENTO DE HOMBRE, RETIRA LAS MALDITAS PRUEBAS O TE JURO QUE TE MATO Y LAS CAMBIO YO-dijo gritando

-Yoshi tranquilizate-le dijo Xanxus cogiendo al pequeño

-NO DEJAME MATARLO YA LO AGUANTE SUFICIENTE, 12 AÑOS GOLPEO, INSULTO Y AGREDIO A SU HIJO NO DEBO AGUANTAR MAS LE DEVOLVERE TODO AHORA MISMO!-dijo forcejeando

-que quieres decir con eso Natsu-todos miraron a Giotto sorprendido-que quieres decir que mi padre agredio a Tsuna

-COMO ESCUCHASTE ESE HOMBRE AL QUE LLAMAS PAPA GOLPEO E INSULTO A TU HERMANO DURANTE 12 AÑOS Y SE HACIA EL QUE LO QUERIA CUANDO ESTABA CON TIGO Y CON NANA PERO LUEGO LO GOLPEABA, ¿DONDE CREES QUE APRENDIO A CURAR? EN EL COLEGIO DESDE LUEGO NO LO DAÑARIAN TANTO COMO PARA SABER LO QUE SABE-TERMINO DE GRITAR

Giotto se torno sombrio su superintuicion le decia que todo era verdad, abanzo a una velocidad in-humana hasta su padre y lo miro seriamente la llama de la ultima voluntad estaba en su frete

-que quiere decir esto Iemitsu-le dijo en tono sombrio-TU GOLPEABAS A TSUNA!-grito intentando golpearlo, sus guardianes los cogieron e intentaron pararlo aunque ellos tambien querian matarlo, el castaño era un hermano menor para todos y no toleraban que este hombre siquiera lo insultara

-que haces Giotto vas a creer a un desconocido antes que a tu padre?-le dijo haciendose el inocente

-lo creo porque mi superintuicion me lo dice y tu maldito si te vuelves a acercar a Tsuna a mas de tres metros te MATO QUEDO CLARO?!-dijo gritando lo ultimo y poniendose de pie y llendo a su habitacion junto a sus guardianes

-MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO ESTUPIDO-dijo Iemitsu intentado golpear a Natsu pero fue detenido por sus guardianes, todos estaban enojados y Varia estaba apunto de matar al mayor

-tocale un solo pelo y no viviras para ver otro mañana-dijo Kyoya en tono lugubre-creeme e intentado no matarte por años pero cada vez se me hace mas dificil asi que como escuchaste no te acerques a Natsu a mas de tres metros

-Natsu...-penso-ese nombre...no puede ser eres Natsu de _La Guardie_ ?-dijo incredulo

-si el es Natsu-sama y si lo tacas te vuelo lo pillas?-dijo Uri

-ma ma yo te ayudo Uri-dijo serio Kojiro

-no permitire que toques a Natsu-nii-dijo el de capa verde

-no tocaras al Boss...-dijo Chrome sacando un aura asesina

-kufufufu yo te ayudare Owl no dejare que vuelva a tocar a Natsu-kun

-natsu,natsu,natsu...-murmuro Iemitsu- Tsuna-susurro- tu eres el inutil de mi hijo pequeño Tsunayoshi-dijo pensativo y estaba apunto de sacar a todos de sus cabales, el arcobaleno tambien se dio cuenta, estaba sorprendido que el gran Natsu fuera en realidad Tsuna el hermano menor de Giotto el cual se suponia no debia saber nada, el tambien apreciaba al castaño y enterarse de lo que pasaba no le hacia ningun bien tenia unas ganas enormes de matar al padre Sawada-no puedo creerlo mi estupido hijo pequeño es el gran Natsu, el mejor hacker, bueno en armas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo buen chiste seguro tus perros guardianes hacen todo el trabajo-dijo en tono burlon, en un momento estaba estampado contra la pared y algunos casi compadecian a Nana porque si la cosa segui asi perderia a su marido, pero la palabra clave era casi

-mira insultame lo que quieras a mi golpeame si quieres pero vuelve e insultar a mi familia y te matare yo mismo Iemtsu como dijiste debes ser feliz de que te deje vivir en esta casa y se te de de comer porque yo podria decirle todo a Nono tengo pruebas y no creo que le guste saber que el jefe de asesoria externa maltrate a su hijo despues de todo soy el hermano de Xanxus y la unica figura paterna para mi es Nono y el me considera su hijo, no sera nada feliz.-termino de decir Iemitsu sudaba si lo que su hijo decia era cierto quedaria sin trabajo y tal vez Nono lo mataria

-desde cuando sabes todo esto, desde cuando Nono te considera su hijo

-facil desde que enviaste a unos asesino a matarme cuando tenia cuantro años-Iemitsu lo miro incredulo

-tu lo sabias-susurro

-claro despues de que Varia me salvo los asesino dejieron tu nombre, se ve que no planeabas que Xanxus-nii y el resto me salvaran despues de eso me fui acercando a Nono y lo considero mi padre-dijo serio-te e advertido si tu hablas sobre quien soy delante de Giotto-nii te matare antes de que habra la boca, me ire a casa de Kuro y Owl hasta que te marches e intenta algo contra mi o mi familia y te matare lenta y dolorosamente-dijo soltandolo cogio un papel y escribio algo subio al cuarto de Giotto y toco la puerta

-quien es-dijo alguien desde dentro

-soy Natsu-dijo tranquilo

-pasa chico-abrio la puerta G

-que necesitas?-dijo Giotto, Natsu saco un papel

-abajo habia una nota de tu hermano pequeño-Giotto se levanto rapidamente y cogio el papel

_**Querido Giotto-nii :**_

_**Mientras este ese intento de padre estare en casa de un amigo, no me busques volvere yo solo cuando Iemitsu se largue. Ten cuidado y no te metas en lios**_

_**Atte: Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

-se a ido-susurro todos lo escucharon sin entender- TSUNA SE A IDO-dijo corriendo a la calle buscando a su hermano, los guardianes de la Decima Generacion lo siguieron.

-estas seguro de esto Tsuna?-dijo Reborn apareciendo

-si Reborn es lo mejor aparte con ese hombre en casa no me podria concentrar-dijo llendose con sus guardianes-nos vemos Reborn avisales que mañana a media noche sera la primera prueba que no lleguen tarde -susurro

Asi llego a Kokuyo acompañado por todos sus guardianes sabian que se derrumbaría después de llegar a casa, nada mas llegar cayo de rodillas y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, los guardianes se miraron, se agacharon y abrazaron al castaño que lloraba desconsoladamente, "duele mucho" penso se aferro al calor que le daban sus amigos y cayo dormido, todos se miraron y se acostaron al lado del castaño, ellos sabian que en este momento los necesitaba, como otras veces ellos necesitaron de el.

_**Y aqui el fin del cap 5**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	6. 6-omake: feliz cumpleaños Kyoya

Hola este no es un nuevo cap este es un OMAKE dedicado a Kyoya Hibari por su cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños Kyoya!

Kyoya:...

Añexa:ne respondeme...

Kyoya:...

Tsuna: A kyoya te encontre! venia a decirte feliz ceumpleaños*sonrie*

Kyoya:*lo mira y suspira* arugato Tsunaoshi, Alex

Alexa: y se digno a contestar, bueno con esto he dicho todo pronto subire un nuevo cap Ciao

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: no claras todavia**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-habla personaje-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

6-OMAKE: Feliz cumpleaños Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya era una persona solitaria que odiaba a los débiles herbívoros, las manadas y que perturbaran la paz de su amado Namimori, odiaba las costumbres herbívoras como los cumpleaños, pero años más tarde eso cambio, no es como si lo demostrara y parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba cada vez que llegaba su cumpleaños, claro todos menos cierto castaño.

Desde pequeño aprendió a pelear y pocos años más tarde el mordía hasta la muerte a cualquiera que perturbara la paz de Namimori o peor de su siesta. Fue cuando cumplió 9 años que recibió su primer regalo, no fue nada material como estúpidos juguetes, no, fue conocer y entablar amistad con Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aquel herbívoro que todos creían ''Dame'', había masacrado a un grupo de 10 hombres el doble de altos, entre los 20 y 30 años como si nada. El castaño al verlo solo le sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada, al ver lo fuerte que era el menor el sin duda se lanzó al ataque, el castaño lo esquivaba sin esfuerzo y siempre con una cariñosa sonrisa y cálida y amable mirada le dijo

-te ves solo ¿no quieres ser mi amigo?

En definitiva parecía un herbívoro con ese cuerpo pequeño, y sonrisa amable, pero también un carnívoro al luchar, una mezcla de los dos, eso parecía imposible así que lo denomino omnívoro.

Después de ese cumpleaños llego otro el cual fue el comienzo de muchos cumpleaños muy ruidosos.

Tsuna se enteró que era el cumpleaños de Kyoya ¿Cómo? Bueno que quede claro que Kyoya nunca se lo diría, Kyoya no tenía padres o hermanos que le dijeran al castaño nada, el hackeo la red del ayuntamiento de Namimori y consiguió la información.

Kyoya empezó su día normal, no esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que hoy era su cumpleaños, eso lo entristecía un poco, su madre cuando era pequeño le preparaba una tarta de chocolate y junto con su padre le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, saco esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza hoy tenía una misión importante con el omnívoro y la panda de herbívoros que habían reclutado. La misión era simple coger la reliquia de la Famiglia Impianto, Luccio Foglio o la hoja de Luccio.

Fue más fácil de lo que dijeron, pero malditos él y sus descuidos. A Kyoya y Tsuna les tocaba escapar por la parte este del edificio, pero gracias a él, Hibari Kyoya, dispararon a su pequeño conejo. Ellos corrían por el pasillo este de la mansión, eran perseguidos pero las palabras de uno hizo que Hibari parara de correr y se diera la vuelta para atacar ¿Qué cuales fueran las palabras? Bueno fueron ''ese castaño es apetecible cuando lo capturemos lo hare mío''. Por la mente de Kyoya solo pasaba una cosa y era ''como se atreve a decir eso de MI castaño, de MI Tsunayoshi'' olvidándose de todo se lanzó a por el idiota que oso decir eso de SU conejo. El tan estúpido estaba por terminar con la manada cuando un herbívoro que debería estar fuera de combate le disparo y Tsuna se puso en medio recibiendo la bala por él, y cayendo automáticamente, Kyoya al darse cuenta de lo que paso cogió al castaño antes de que callera.

-TSUNAYOSHI-lo llamo sin recibir respuesta-¡TSUNAYOSHI! ¡ ¿ESTUPIDO QUIEN TE PIDIO QUE HICIERAS ESO?!-dijo alarmado

-jeje cof, cof-tosió algo de sangre-no se cof, cof, fue un acto re…reflejo-dijo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre-ne Kyoya esto te lo quería cof cof-volvió a toser

-no digas nada perderás fuerzas –le reprocho cogiéndolo al estilo novia

-da igual…te decía cof, cof feliz cumpleaños Kyoya-dijo con una sonrisa cansada-teníamos pensado…hacerte una fiesta cof, cof… al volver a casa…pero por si acaso te lo digo ahora-dijo débilmente-feliz cumpleaños Kyoya-y callo en la inconciencia. Kyoya se asustó y llamo al castaño múltiples veces a su jefe y el solo se preocupó de su cumpleaños, sí que era raro ese Omnívoro.

Después de que Tsuna fuera curado Kyoya se quedó todo el día con él, al igual que el resto pero todos debían irse o a sus respectivas casas o muchos sospecharían, Kyoya fue el único en quedarse hasta que despertó. El castaño abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio hizo que sonriera tiernamente, al lado del apoyado en la cama con la cara entre sus brazos, dormido profundamente. Tsuna solo sonrió y acaricio los suaves mechones del prefecto, Kyoya al notar la caricia abrió los ojos lentamente viendo al castaño jugando con sus mechones de pelo azabache, sonrió y miro un rato más al castaño hasta que Tsuna noto que estaba despierto, este solo se avergonzó y retiro la mano, Kyoya ante esto puso mala cara pero no dijo nada.

-veo que despiertas omnívoro-le dijo simplemente

-hai, ¿Cuánto he dormido?-dijo mirándolo con destellos de curiosidad en esos enormes orbes chocolate

-mmm yo diría que doce horas-le respondió

-Wow-murmuro, vio la hora y sus ojos se abrieron-mou~ no pudimos hacer la fiesta-se quejó-ya se no creo que se enfaden y si entran por la ventana nadie se dará cuenta-murmuro bajito-ne Kyoya~ dame mi teléfono-le pidió el solo lo miro confuso pero se lo paso, después de marcar un numero llamo

-hola~ -dijo cantarín-si estoy bien…de verdad…ne ¿me haces un favor?...bien llama a todos venid traed también las cosas...estoy perfectamente…dale porfa…yujuuu bien

Después de esa rara conversación uno a uno la manada llego Kyoya solo miraba aburrido todo, pero cuando todos llegaron el castaño solo atino a sonreír y dijo

-feliz cumpleaños Kyoya

-tch bastardo feliz cumpleaños-le dijo el hervidor perro faldero-Hayato

-hahaha feliz cumpleaños Hibari-felicito el herbívoro sonriente-Takeshi

-Gyahahahah yo Lambo-sama te desea feliz cumpleaños-dijo el herbívoro vaca-Lambo

-mmm…feliz cumpleaños-dijo la herbívora tímida-Chrome

-feliz cumpleaños AL EXTREMO Hibari-le felicito el herbívoro boxeador-Ryohei

-kufufufu feliz cumpleaños Ave-kun-le dijo el herbívoro cabeza de piña

-pensamos que porque fueras tu no querrías un regalo…herbívoro así que te compramos esto-dijo sacando una caja envuelta en papel morado. Kyoya la recogió y abrió, dentro había un par de tonfas un poco más grandes que las actuales.

-las que tenías se te estaban quedando pequeñas y estas tiene la facultad de facilitar el uso de llamas en ellas-el castaño sonrió

-escucha bien herbívoro porque no creo que repita esto-dijo ocultando los ojos con su flequillo y con las mejillas un poco, pero poquisisisimo sonrojadas-gr-gracias

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos menos el castaño que solo se atinó a sonreír. Después de ese cumpleaños llego otro del cual solo recuerda la primera media hora ¿Por qué? Bueno porque cierto herbívoro cabeza de piña coloco alcohol en la bebida y dado que él tenía poca resistencia a este líquido se emborracho en el segundo vaso, lo siguiente que sabe es que el castaño había gravado un vio en el cual el cantaba con el herbívoro cabeza de piña Sakura Addiction y haciendo el herbívoro un rato hasta quedar K.O. El castaño le dijo que si no acudía a los cumpleaños de todos el video seria colgado en internet, con eso a regañadientes tuvo que ir a todos los cumpleaños del resto de herbívoros molestos.

El siguiente se aseguró bien antes de probar la bebida pero la maldita piña herbívora confundió sus sentidos con las malditas ilusiones y como resultado el castaño tuvo más material de chantaje. Cuando cumplió trece se aseguró de no tomar bebida alguna, ahora el piña lo había previsto y uso no sé cómo la comida, lo último que sabe de esa noche es que hizo algo para que el Omnívoro se sonrojara cada vez que lo vio, el castaño se negó a decirlo incluso ahora. Y por último el más reciente en el que cumplió los catorce las cosas se relajaron el castaño prohibió a Mukuro traer cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica a la fiesta y Mukuro resignado no llevo ni una gota más, ese cumpleaños se replanteo la idea de si sería mejor estar borracho. Los herbívoros empezaron a alborotarse y ser ruidosos y el como el castaño no se lo permitía no podía morderlos hasta la muerte. Hasta que lo sacaron de sus casillas pero claro el herbívoro piña se tenía que meter y jugar un rato ¿no?, hizo ilusiones del Omnívoro con trajes de gato, conejo… y estaba tan lindo, ese día pensó que era mejor estar borracho a ver al omnívoro con esos trajes porque si debía elegir entre ser chantajeado y ver al castaño así, prefería emborracharse. Ver como todos observaban a SU castaño y no poder hacer nada, vamos el quería en ese momento llevarse y no aparecer en una o dos horas.

Y con esto comenzó un nuevo cumpleaños, se levantó como de costumbre, pero ese día no vio a ninguno de la manada ni a SU castaño, decir que estaba decepcionado era decir poco, esperaba que como de costumbre el castaño lo saludara el primero seguido por el perro faldero y el idiota sonriente. Después el herbívoro boxeador y el herbívoro vaca y por últimos los herbívoros piña.

Pero lo evitaron todo el día, esto lo irrito mucho y mordía hasta la muerte al que se le cruzara por el camino. Por fin después de dos horas encontró al castaño en la azotea, el castaño lo miro y el rápidamente lo acorralo en la pared con sus tonfas. Pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿Reclamarle por no haberlo felicitado o por evitarlo? No sabía qué hacer.

-Kyoya no te enfades anda-le dijo el castaño

-porque debería Omnívoro me has evitado todo el día- dijo sin pensar Hibari, Tsuna lo miro sorprendido ¿acaso quería estar con él?

-jeje los chicos querían hacerte una fiesta sorpresa y no me dejaron acercarme ni para felicitarte-dijo haciendo un puchero

-mmm ya veo-murmuro

Tsuna solo lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la tienda de sushi del padre de Takeshi.

La tarde fue relativamente tranquila a lo que solía ser, hasta que Tsuyoshi les dijo de hacer una foto, Hibari primero se reusó pero después del puchero del castaño unido a los ojos de cachorrito no se pudo negar.

En ese momento veía al foto de pantalla del móvil en la cual el abrazaba al castaño por la cintura y sonreía arrogantemente a la cámara, Tsunayoshi solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Hayato iba a lanzar la dinamita, siendo detenido por Takeshi, Lambo reía comiendo, Chrome se aseguraba que el pequeño no se hiciese daño y Mukuro reía misteriosamente, sip una estupenda foto familiar. Esos fueron los mejores cumpleaños de Kyoya Hibari.

**y con esto acabamos gracias por leer y nos vemos**

_**REVIEWS?**_


	7. 7-La batalla del Sol

Hola y como prometí en el OMAKE he subido pronto una nuevo cap de _La Guardie _espero que os guste y para promocionar mi nueva historia ''famiglia'' dejare un resumen abajo.

Tambien queria saber que parejas querian que halla aparte del 1827(KyoyaxTsuna). Algunos tambien handicho si incluire a las chicas en la historia y he decidido que salvo Elene y Hana(que no creo que le de demasiado protagonismo) no escribire sobre ellas ya que no tienen una relacion tan directa conmo en el anime o el manga. **Y para acabar muchos me han dicho en los review si alguna vez diría que paso en el 13º cumpleaños de Kyoya, bueno si llegamos a los 45 reviews me comprometo a hacer un OMAKE sobre lo que paso. Así que los espero.**

Black: eso es soborno

Alexa: no solo me motiva mucho cuando leo los reviews y me llega la inspiración.

Black: soborno

Alexa: ya dejalo y di lo que quieras*mira molesta a Black* bueno con esto me despido y dejo un nuevo ca

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo: _La Guardie_**

**Parejas: 1827(KyoyaxTsuna)**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"piensa un personaje"**

**(aclaro alguna idea)**

**-_habla por __teléfono_-**

7- primera pelea

Tsuna se levantó tarde ese día, poco a poco abrió los ojos y sonrió tiernamente a lo que vio, todos sus guardianes sin excepción estaban a su lado durmiendo, se volvió a acurrucar y respiro tranquilamente, esperando a que sus amigos despertaran quedándose otra vez dormido.

El primero en despertar fue Kyoya que al ver a Tsuna le acaricio los sedosos cabellos castaños, tenía una mirada cálida, ya hacía un mes que se dado cuenta que sentía por el castaño y lo aceptaba, miro un momento las facciones de Tsunayoshi, suaves como la de una niña pero a la vez algo masculinas, no lo pudo evitar, se fue acercando poco a poco, cuando faltaban pocos centímetros para tocar sus labios, despertó Mukuro, al despertar este Hibari se alejó rápidamente, dejo de acariciar los cabellos del castaño y se hizo el dormido mientras maldecía internamente al cabeza de piña. Al rato despertó el resto estuvieron en silencio esperando que el castaño despertara solo.

Después de unos 10 minutos Tsuna despertó de nuevo, tenía varios pares de ojos sobre él, solamente sonrió tiernamente y todos se alegraron y dejaron la actitud seria de lado.

-Buenos días Tsuna-sama ¿cómo se encuentra?-le pregunto Hayato

-si eso que tal dormiste Tsuna-le pregunto Takeshi

-Hai he dormido muy bien -dijo cálidamente todos le sonrieron en mayor o menor medida

-Tsuna-nii tengo hambre-se quejó Lambo

-yo también AL EXTREO-grito Ryohei

-vamos todos yo preparare el desayuno-dijo Chrome

-kufufufu que bien un desayuno hecho por mi querida Chrome~~~-canto Mukuro

-Tsunayoshi-le dijo Kyoya-deberías llamar a tu hermano o si no pondrá patas arriba toda Namimori buscándote y como eso pase lo morderé hasta la muerte

-hai-dijo resignado, Kyoya tenía razón su hermano lo buscaría por toda y cada una de las casas de Namimori, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Giotto

_**Pi pi pi**_

-Todos tápense los oídos -dijo dejando el móvil a un lado y tapándose los oídos con las manos

_**-¡TSUNAYOSHI! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE SIN AVISAR, MEJOR PENSADO COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE DE CASA, TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO DESDE AYER!-**__g_rito Giotto al otro lado de la línea-_**bueno dormí en casa porque cierto tutor me dejo inconsciente a las 12 de la noche, pero no es el caso anda vuelve que me tienes preocupado.**_

_**-**_no voy a volver hasta que ese intento de hombre se valla Giotto-nii, aparte estoy en casa de un amigo, no pasa nada ya volveré tranquilo-dijo calmado

-_**no quiero, dime y hecho a Iemitsu o dime donde estas y me quedo a dormir contigo-**_dijo tercamente Giotto

-no esno Giotto-nii ya te dije más tardellamare Ciao-y antes de Giotto pudiera responder colgó -buff que terco-murmuro

-ese herbívoro ruidoso-gruño Kyoya-lo morderé hasta la muerte

-déjalo estar Kyoya y mejor vamos a desayunar, ustedes deben ir al colegio o sus hermanos sospecharan-todos le miraron

-no pasa nada Tsuna, hoy nos quedamos contigo-le dijo Takeshi

-llamare a Tetsu para que se encargue el hoy-le dijo Kyoya

-tch yo no voy si usted no va Tsuna-sama-le dijo Hayato

-hoy hare el entrenamiento aquí AL EXTREMO-grito Ryohei

-pero minna...-intento contradecir el castaño

-Tsunayoshi-kun se egoísta por hoy-le dijo Mukuro

-vale está bien habéis ganado quedaos-dijo el castaño resignado

Así pasaron la tarde todos juntos con las típicas peleas entre Mukuro y Kyoya, los gritos entre Hayato, Ryohei y Lambo, las típicas risas de Takeshi y Tsuna y Chrome se encargaron de la comida, fue un día divertido pero cuando la noche llego se prepararon para la primera competencia por los anillos, el primero sería Sasagawa Knukle vs Lussuria, una batalla interesante sin duda.

Cuando llegaron el escenario había sido montado después de lo que paso con las pruebas ellos mismos se encargaron de las susodichas y les quitaron gran peligro, las adaptaron para que fueran más fáciles y menos peligrosas, aunque algunas no pudieron cambiarlas demasiado y eran bastante peligrosas pero no podían hacer nada.

Al rato llego Xanxus y sus guardianes

-Tsu-chan estas bien-le dijo Lussuria abrazándolo, cabe decir que todos llevaban sus capas.

-Luss-nee...aire...-dijo retorciéndose

-VOIIIII Lussuria deja al mocoso que se está poniendo azul-le dijo Squalo, Lussuria lo soltó

-gracias Squalo-nii, y si estoy bien Luss-nee-les dijo el castaño

-he Yoshi ¿en serio estas bien?-le pregunto el jefe Varia

-hai Xanxus-nii-le dijo el moreno con una cálida sonrisa, al rato llegaron la Décima familia

-Hola Natsu-le saludo Giotto todavía estaba deprimido

-Hola Giotto, chicos-dijo mirándolos, los guio al escenario era un ring de boxeo, el cual tenía barrotes a los lados y focos de luces en el techo.

-este es el escenario del Sol -dijo Tsuna- la primera batalla será Sasagawa Knukle vs Lussuria

Los mencionados pasaron dentro del Ring de boxeo, Tsuna y Ryohei comprobaron los anillos y se los devolvieron, Knukle se quitó la camiseta y Lussuria lo observo, los que conocían a Lussuria pensaron ''hay no ya empezamos''

-pero que cuerpo tan maravillosos-dijo el peli verde acercándose a Knukle y moviéndose como gusano, de nuevo los que lo conocían les cayó una gota de sudor y se palmearon la cara, menos Xanxus y Víper.

-etto…gracias…supongo-le dijo confuso el pelinegro

Natsu lo corto antes de que empezara

-las reglas son simples no s e puede matar, el que consiga unir los dos anillos gana-dijo Natsu-empiecen

Knukle se puso en posición para empezar, Lussuria lo miro y dijo

-Esa pose debe ser boxeo, no es muy moderno-dijo mientras se poni en posición- Yo Lussuria luchare contigo usando el estilo de combate definitivo, Muay Thai.

-¿Qué?-gruño Knukle

- el Guardián del Sol de Varia es un experto en artes marciales como la mayoría-dijo Natsu

-¿Cómo la mayoría?-pregunto Giotto mirando serio a los luchadores

-A través de la historia, todos los Guardianes de Sol han tenido siempre fuertes brazos y piernas, acabando con las adversidades en contra de la Familia con sus cuerpos y transformándose en el brillante Sol, esas son las características de los guardianes del Sol-le dijo Reborn-o me equivoco Natsu?

-tan acertado como siempre Arcobaleno del Sol-le respondió Natsu

Natsu salió del ring de pelea

-batalla del Guardián del Sol, Knukle Sasagawa vs Lussuria, comienzan-dijo Tsuna

De pronto los focos del techo se encendieron, cegando a los luchadores y los espectadores.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Giotto

-este ring fue creado para los Guardianes del Sol, es un coliseo solar creado por un Sol falso.-les dijo Hayato

-¿Qué es eso? ¡No puedo ver nada!-se quejó G

-toma te dejo mis gafas de sol-dijo Reborn desde el hombro de Asari pasándole unas gafas al pelirrojo y al rubio.

Knukle estaba cegado y no se podía mover

''no puedo abrir mis ojos, no puedo luchar así'' pensó

De pronto vio un borrón negro y sintió un golpe en su estomago

-el individuo de los Varia lleva gafas, ¡el sí puede moverse con libertad!-grito Giotto-Knukle no puede luchar así, ¡dadle unas gafas también!-dijo Giotto mirando a Natsu y su grupo

-no podemos permitir contacto con el guardián del Sol en medio de un combate, si lo hace perderá el combate y tomaremos el anillo-dijo frio Natsu, no le gustaba nada esto pero eran las reglas

-¡eso…!-dijo Giotto

-¡eso es trampa!-grito G

Lussuria solo sonrió viendo a Knukle cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-¿Dónde está?-dijo el pelinegro dando golpes a diestra y siniestra

-aquí-le respondió Lussuria dándole un puñetazo en la cara

-Knukle!-grito Giotto

Knukle se levantó con esfuerzo, corrió donde suponía que estaba Lussuria mandado un puñetazo, lo golpeo y este salió volando.

-¡le dio!-grito el rubio

-Lussuria solo está jugando-murmuro Belphegor

-no fue golpeado, quiso ser golpeado-le dijo Víper

En el aire Lussuria dio una voltereta

-eso es…está en medio del aire-murmuro el pelinegro, Lussuria solo se lanzó al ataque desde las alturas-¡no te permitiré escapar esta vez! ¡Te tengo!-Knukle alzo un puño para golpear a Lussuria este ataco con su rodilla que tenía una placa de metal, Knukle cayo contra las cuerdas-¡mi mano!-grito

Giotto Asari y G lo miraron preocupados, Lussuria lo observo y dijo

-como debería el Guardián del Sol refleje la adversidad hacia ti, mi pierna izquierda tiene una rodillera metálica hecha de acero, no podrás volver a usar ese puño

''gomen Knukle-nisan'' pensó Ryohei culpable, Tsuna lo miro y le dio una sonrisa de ''no es tu culpa'' esto animo al de la capa amarilla.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo G

-¡la mano de Knukle!-dijo preocupado Giotto

-eso no es todo-dijo Reborn llamando la atención de todos.-el cuerpo de Knukle está deshidratado por la irradiación de calor de los focos.-hablo mientras miraba a Knukle que estaba en el suelo respirando pesadamente, Giotto solo lo miraba preocupado

-¡levántate AL EXTREMO!-le dijo Ryohei

-Kangaryu –lo llamo sorprendido Giotto

-no es momento para esto, demuestra tu verdadera fuerza ¡Knukle!-dijo mirando al mencionado, este estaba mirando al suelo respirando pesadamente.

-no importa lo que digas en este momento, es inútil, este muchacho está a punto de perder-dijo el peli verde mirándolo.

Knukle se levantó lentamente ''Kangaryu'' pensó

-¡he estado esperando esas palabras!-grito poniéndose de rodillas

-¡Knukle levanta!-lo alentó el rubio

-¡vamos!-dijo G

-¿pero te encuentras bien?-hablo con preocupación Giotto

-su sudor se está evaporando-les dijo Asari

-la diferencia entre nosotros es grande, ya no podrás aguantar mucho más tiempo bajo estas ardientes luces. Así que apúrate y ríndete-le dijo Lussuria

-no ¡todavía no!-le dijo Knukle

-nada bueno pasara si te levantas, tus golpes no funcionan contra mí-le intento convencer Lussuria

-si es verdad, pero no usare la izquierda-le dijo

-ahora que lo menciona, el solo ha usado su mano izquierda para pelear-dijo Reborn

-¡¿eh?!-dijo asombrado Giotto

-así es, él no ha usado su mano derecha ni una sola vez ¡AL EXTREMO!-dijo Kangaryu

-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio

-primero para que sus células descansen y estén en sus mejores condiciones, segundo ¡porque es el Guardián del Sol! ¡AL EXTREMO!-dijo Ryohei

-¡esta mano derecha está aquí para reflejar todas las adversidades!-dijo levantándose el pelinegro

-esto es perfecto, hace tiempo que no me divertía así-le respondió Lussuria-no sé qué clase de golpe has estado escondiendo, pero es inútil si no me puedes tocar-dijo moviéndose rápidamente, era tan rápido que parecía que había varios

-es asombroso lo rápido que es, ha mejorado desde la última vez-dijo Hayato

-Knukle-murmuro Giotto

Lussuria conecto su puño con la mejilla del pelinegro mandándolo a volar

¡Knukle!-grito Giotto

-estoy bien-le respondió y poniéndose en posición de lucha-aquí estoy –murmuro

-está aumentando su espirito-dijo Víper

-estará bien-dijo G intentando reconfortar a su jefe

-es el momento de terminar esto-dijo Lussuria, volviendo a usar la técnica de los pasos rápidos

-alli-dijo Knukle, golpeando a Lussuria en la barbilla y gritando-¡MAXIMUM CANON!

-¡lo hizo!-dijo eufórico Giotto, Lussuria dio una voltereta en el aire y callo elegantemente

-eso habría sido malo, si hubiera sido un golpe directo-le hablo Lussuria

-no-murmuro Giotto

-no, si le di-les dijo Knukle

-¿Qué?-pregunto Giotto confundido

-¡arriba Giotto!-le dijo G mirando a al techo, se escuchó el ruido de cristal rompiéndose y algunos focos se rompieron, Knukle movió sus puños rápidamente rompiendo los focos sin tocarlos.

-finalmente podremos luchar en las mismas condiciones-le dijo Knukle mirando a Lussuria

-¡ya puede ver Yai!-dijo entusiasmado Giotto quitándose las gafas de sol

-ese idiota del boxeo…-dijo G

-él iba por las luces desde un principio-les informo Natsu sonriendo

-no importa si sus ojos están abiertos o cerrados ¡simplemente no creo que la presión de sus puños rompiera las luces!-dijo algo deprimido

-Lussuria-lo llamo Belphegor

-¿Qué?-le espeto

-mira su cuerpo-le ordeno

-¿Qué?-del cuerpo de Knukle caía un polvito brillante-¿arena?...no, es sal. Cristales de sal.

-¿sal?-pregunto confundido el rubio

-cierto, eso fue el truco para destruir las luces-le respondió Tsuna

-ya veo, la deshidratación…-murmuro el peli verde-solo el líquido se evaporo con el calor, se mantuvo la sal y la utilizo para dar golpes como una escopeta ¿oh?-dijo saliendo de su pequeña depresión

-aunque te hayas dado cuenta es demasiado tarde -le dijo Knukle intentado golpearlo, Lussuria solo lo esquivo a una velocidad impresionante y se paró en la cabeza de este-esto es mejor, me diviertes mucho-y volvió a desaparecer para aparecer un poco adelante del pelinegro, dándole la espalda-lo que me hizo dudar fue la fuerza de tus puños, porque destruiste las luces con la presión de tus golpes.-dijo enseñando un puño- el único que ha hecho algo así antes, el único que ha soltado golpes tan brillantes como la luz, ha sido el primer Guardián del Sol, pero como pudo lograr algo como esto alguien tan joven-dijo, en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de Knukle intentado propinarle un puñetazo, este lo esquivo y algunos cristales del techo cayeron

-ha hecho lo mismo-dijo Giotto

-no de hecho esto necesita más experiencia, la presión de sus puños volaron la sal del cuerpo de Knukle, de hecho esto es Varia Quality-les informo Reborn

-¿Varia Quality?-pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Asari

-Las Varia son un grupo de asesinos que han logrado perfectamente todas sus misiones que son imposibles para los humanos. No importa cuando o donde…-dijo Natsu observando la pelea en la cual Lussuria se acercaba rápidamente a Knukle-estas capacidades son utilizadas para asesinar, las obras del diablo…-Lussuria le propino dos patadas al pelinegro, este se defendió bien y Lussuria salto y dio una voltereta en el aire-la gente lo llama con miedo ''Varia Quality''-termino de explicar Tsuna, Lussuria aterrizo elegantemente

-como esperaba del pequeño Natsu ¡bien dicho! ¿Comprendes ahora?-dijo girándose a ver a Knukle-entre nosotros la diferencia de habilidades es tan grande que esto es un juego, no una pelea

-me dirás si esto es un juego después de que te golpee-dijo lanzando un puñetazo al aire

Lussuria se desesperó no quería golpear más al chico, pataleo y dijo

-¡se ve que no entiendes! ¡Puedo copiar aquel golpe tuyo! Se cómo hacerlo

-¿Qué?-dijo asombrado Knukle-nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo hallas intentado-dijo cabezota

-bien dicho, Knukle, por eso yo te entrene ¡AL EXTREMO!-dijo Kangaryu

-¿estás bien con eso Kangaryu?-le pregunto algo desesperado el rubio

-el Máximum Canon es un ataque que desencadena el poder de todas sus células, sin embargo la energía no se ha trasladado completamente a su puño-les dijo Ryohei serio

-Kangaryu-hablo el pelinegro

-si hay una posibilidad de victoria, eso es todo, junta todas tus fuerzas en tu puño ¡AL EXTREMO!-grito lo ultima el de la capa amarilla

-bien aquí voy- y corrió hacia Lussuria, este lo esquivo e hizo los pasos rápidos rodeándolo

-es más rápido que antes-murmuro Giotto preocupado

-es como si desapareciera-soltó Asari

Knukle lanzo un máximum canon, pero Lussuria lo paro con la rodilla en la cual tenía el metal, Knukle rodo por el suelo sujetándose la mano, agotado pero antes de rendirse escucho en su mente un ''no te rindas Knukle-nisan'', esa era la voz de su hermano Ryohei, una imagen vino a su mente en la cual el peleaba contra chicos mayores que querían golpear a su hermano pequeño por ser más fuertes que ellos ''no te rindas Knukle-nisan'' decía el pequeño, Knukle se paró con determinación y grito

-¡yo no voy a perder!

-¡se levantó!- exclamo Giotto

-sus sentimientos han aumentado la transferencia de energía al 100% -dijo Natsu mientras un aura amarilla rodeaba al pelinegro

-¡le voy a poner fin a esto!-dijo Lussuria saltando y lanzando un rodillazo

-¡te mostrare! ¡Este es el verdadero Máximum Canon!-grito Knukle, su puño conecto con la rodilla de Lussuria, dando lugar a una gran cantidad de luz y la rodillera de metal se rompió

-el puño de Knukle… ¡lo golpeo!-dijo Giotto emocionado

-la rodillera de metal fue destruida-dijo asombrado Lussuria pero con una sonrisa

-la batalla termino, Lussuria ya no tiene forma de parar sus puños, una pena fue divertido-dijo Víper

-shishishishi fue divertido-dijo solamente Belphegor

-¡vi brillar tu puño derecho AL EXTREMO, buen trabajo Knukle!-grito Ryohei contento

-fue una buena pelea, ahora entrega el anillo-dijo Knukle alargando la mano

-mou~ perdí-se quejó Lussuria sacando la cadena del cuello-da igual ha sido divertido espero pelear de nuevo contigo Knukle Sasagawa-dijo lanzándole el anillo, el pelinegro sonrió y cogió el anillo al aire

-eso espero-le respondió

-ganador de la batalla del Guardián del Sol Knukle Sasagawa –dijo Natsu

-¡bien Knukle gano!-vitoreo Giotto

-tch nos hiciste preocupar friki del boxeo

-a quien le dices friki rosita-le dijo el pelinegro

-¡mi pelo es ROJO, ROJO NO ROSA!-le grito G

-hahaha fue divertido-dijo Takeshi

-¡VOIIII Lussuria te falta entrenamiento!-grito Squalo

-mou~ he hecho lo que he podido-se quejó Lussuria

-basura levántate que quiero dormir-se quejó Xanxus

-hai Boss-dijo Lussuria levantándose ayudado por Gola Mosca

Así Varia desapareció dejando a la Décima Generación y _La Guardie _solos.

-bueno los llevaremos al hospital que hemos alquilado para esta ocasión e iremos a descansar-dijo Natsu

-Natsu-le llamo Giotto serio

-si Giotto-le contesto en el mismo tono

-tenemos que hablar de…Tsuna-dijo el rubio mirando fríamente al de la capa naranja.

Y con esto acabo el cap muchas gracias por leer.

**respuestas:**

**Sheijo:** como muchos me han pedido esta pareja yo me comprometo a ponerla en mi fic justo en estos cap empieza su romance por cierto a mi tambien me encanta. Tambien voy a colocar el complejo de hermano por parte de Giotto.

**FrozenRoze1498 : **Gracias e intentare subir lo mas pronto que pueda

**KaiD23: **Hola bueno si en la parte de Nono y Mosca habrá un cambio y sobre las parejas si voy a hacer un 1827 porque muchos me lo han pedido. Y si quieres saber que paso en ese cumpleaños debemos llegar a los 45 Reviews.

**amudoki: **Ya lo he dicho cuando lleguemos a los 45 reviews haré un OMAKE sobre esto hasta entonces habrá que esperar.

**Gracias a todos por los animos me hace muy feliz cada vez que veo un nuevo Review salto de alegria. Como dije al principio aqui el resumen de mi nueva historia ''Famiglia'':**

**_Giotto y Sus guardianes En Una Misión encuentran a 8 Huérfanos, Giotto al Ver el Estado de los Niños decida adoptarlos y llevárselos a la mansión Vongola, Lo Que no SABEN es Que Los Niños Son Mas de Lo Que parecen y sin secreto los envuelve._**

**_Bueno con esto me despido._**

**_REVIEWS?_**


	8. 8-omake: 13º cumpleaños

Ohayo minna-san y aquí como la última vez prometí está el Omake del 13º cumpleaños de Kyo-chan, me disculpo por la tardanza pero mi cabeza empieza a generar nuevas ideas y no me deja pensar en las actuales así que me cuesta centrarme, aparte se me vienen los exámenes encimas y para acabar dentro de poco (no sé cuánto un más tal vez) me van a operar asique estoy algo ocupada (maldita yo y mi mala salud). Me gustaría dar dos anuncios, hay algunos que dicen que cuando Tsuna le cuanta su vida a Giotto, este hace como que no se da cuenta y esto asómbrese un poco la historia, pues bueno lo explicare.

Giotto en mi fic es un despistado grandísimo así que ya le cuesta entender las cosas y además con todo el problema que ha habido por los anillos, Varía y el pasado Tsunayoshi e Iemitsu, Giotto no ha tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas bien. Así que ha aquí por qué Giotto no se ha dado cuenta. Y segundo mi fic la guardiana de la luna lo voy a reescribir porque no me gusta como ha quedado así que no se sorprendan si un día de estos desaparece.

Y con esto los dejo leer tranquilos.

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.

Titulo:_**La Guardie**_

Parejas: 1827(KyoyaxTsuna)

ANUNCIO:

-habla personaje-

"piensa un personaje"

(aclaro alguna idea)

-_**habla por**____**teléfono**_-

Omake: El 13º cumpleaños de Kyoya

Hoy era su treceavo cumpleaños y se prometió no probar otra vez la comida, no quería darle al omnívoro más material de chantaje, ya tiene demasiado.

Empezó como un día normal, se levantó temprano, se arregló y partió al colegio para morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros que osaran llegar tarde. El castaño llego temprano, antes que nadie y se acercó a él dándole un ligero abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños Kyoya~ -dijo cantarín

-Hn Omnívoro-dijo revolviendo los castaños cabellos afectuosamente.

Después llegaron los otros herbívoros dándole felicitaciones incluso el cabeza de piña. El día transcurrió normal, morder a herbívoros indisciplinados hasta la muerte, firmar los papeles del comité disciplinario, hacer las rondas, dormir en la azotea…y llego la hora del almuerzo donde se reunió con la manada para comer con ellos como de costumbre, cuando llego todos estaban allí.

-herbívoros, omnívoro-dijo haciendo notar su presencia

-ooh Kyoya –dijo sonriendo el castaño- quieres un poco-dijo enseñándole la caja de almuerza

-Hn- asintió el azabache

-Tsunayoshi-kun~ ¿qué hay que llevar a la fiesta de hoy?-le pregunto Mukuro

-hmmm-pensó-pues bebidas, la comida la pone Takeshi pero también vendría bien pillar alguna otra cosa, lo celebraremos en la base allí nadie nos molestara y vosotros no romperéis nada

-yo llevare la comida Tsunayoshi-kun-se ofreció el cabeza de piña, eso era raro

-más vale que no intentes nada herbívoro cabeza de piña-dijo Kyoya

-Kufufufu que dijiste Ave-kun-le respondió con varias venitas en la frente y haciendo aparecer su tridente

-chicos se pelean y yo los convierto en cubitos de hielo-les dijo sacando a relucir un aura amenazante, ante esto los dos se paralizaron y guardaron sus armas rápidamente

-y yo la comida Tsuna-sama-Hayato los ignoro

-vale-respondió simplemente Tsuna-quedamos a las 7 en la base-y así todos se separaron para hacer lo que debían.

Cuando la hora de reunirse llego todos estaban ya en la base colocando la comida y la bebida en la mesa, también el karaoke, Tsuna quería prepararse para futuros chantajes.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, alguna explosión par aquí, una ilusión por allá, lo normal o debería decir la primera hora fue normal porque después de eso todo se puso patas arriba. Mukuro consiguió colocar alcohol en la comida no-se-sabe-como y emborracho a casi todos menos al castaño que ya lo sabía de antemano gracias a su híper intuición, bueno todos (menos Tsuna) quedaron muyyyy emborrachados. Hayato y Takeshi cantaban una canción que decía ''tú eres-hip-mi mejor-hip-amigo-hip-nana nana-hip-estaremos-hip- juntos por-hip-siempre-hip-nanananana'' lo cantaron una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos, Ryohei gritaba ''EXTREMO'' mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio para luego chocar con la meso y quedar K.O. Lambo después de comer algunas cosas que do fuera de combate enseguida ya que solo era un niño, Mukuro hizo ilusiones de Tsuna con trajes de conejo, maid, neko… e intento ligar de una manera patética con Tsuna ganados una mirada matadora por parte de Kyoya y a una Chrome en modo sádico que la agarro de la oreja y lo arrastro, no se les volvió a ver el resto de la noche pero algunos escucharon los gritos de terror de Mukuro. Y Kyoya bueno digamos que muchas cosas le pasaron a él, primero canto en el karaoke y Tsuna lo grabo todoooo, luego se puso a golpear a los dormidos, ellos no se dieron ni cuenta y siguieron durmiendo como si nada y cuando se cansó intento ir a su habitación a dormir pero estaba tan ebrio que casi se cae si no fuera porque el castaño lo agarro y paso el brazo del azabache por su hombro, así empezaron a andar hacia el cuarto del prefecto. Kyoya casi no sabía lo que hacía pero si sabía una cosa en ese momento y era que amaba al pequeño castaño que ahora lo ayudaba a caminar, sabía que no se acordaría de nada en cuando se despertara así que cuando llegaron a su cuarto acorralo a Tsunayoshi contra la pared viendo cómo se ruborizaba

-Tsunayoshi yo…-murmuro acercándose a su cara-yo te amo –susurro no hacía falta que lo dijera más alto estaban muy cerca. El aliento del azabache choco contra el rostro del castaño causándole un escalofrió

-Kyoya…-murmuro el pequeño, sus rostros poco a poco su fueron juntando, y en un momento sus labios se juntaron, no era un beso apasionado si no era más bien una tierno y cariñoso. El beso empezó a subir de intensidad, la alondra paso la lengua por el labio inferior de Tsunayoshi pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual rápidamente fue concedido, cuando las lenguas hicieron contacto sacaron un ligero gemido del menor. Con esto Kyoya perdió la cordura que le quedaba, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño intentado acercarlo más y Tsuna coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache enredando sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos oscuros. Aunque querían seguir besándose necesitaban aire, ese recurso para la vida que empezaron a maldecir por no dejarlos continuar. Sus rostros se separaron poco a poco mirándose a la cara, un pequeño hilo de saliva unían sus bocas, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, más las del castaño que las del azabache.

-Kyoya-suspiro Tsuna

-Tsunayoshi-le respondió, él quería continuar con otro beso pero el cansancio le gano y callo dormido. Tsuna estaba confundido pero cuando sintió que Kyoya callo dormido no hizo más que sonrojarse más de lo que estaba y acostarlo y taparlo para irse a su habitación todavía muy sonrojado pensando que habia pasado aquella noche.

Y Kyoya tal como la noche anterior predijo no podía recordar nada y le dolía la cabeza tanto como si un tren se la hubiera atropellado.

**Respuestas:**

**KaiD23: **Ohayo si quieres esas parejas colocare algunos momentos, y di el aviso por que como hay mucho personaje no quería colocar unos secundarios como Kyoko o Haru, y gracias por leer y el apoyo

**Tsuri182718: **Yo no tengo problema veré que puedo hacer con el complejo de hermano de Xanxus

**Chiyo Asakura: **como dije arriba Giotto es un gran despistado y con todo lo que esta pasando no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, aparte Tsuna está mandando muuuuuchas indirectas para que se dé cuenta para el que descubran su identidad es un juego.

**Meredith Black Vampire: **Gracias por decirme sobre las parejas que te gustarían y todavía no pienso revelar sus identidades eso lo dejare para un poquito más adelante aunque no mucho no se ya veré.

**Anuncio: Si llegamos a los 60 reviews colocare un nuevo Omake y puede ser de:**

**1º-Como conoció Giotto a sus guardianes.**

**2º-Como es un día normal en la Guardie.**

**3º-Un día en el karaoke con Varia, La Guardie y la Décima Generación.**

**El más votado será el que sea puesto en el fic, Gracias y nos vemos.**

_**REVIEWS?**_


	9. 9-La batalla del rayo

Hola y aquí un nuevo cap de la Guardie, como dije anteriormente mi primer fic la guardiana de la luna a sido borrado para poder escribirlo mejor porque no me gusto como quedo

Black: pues haberlo hecho mejor

Alexa: ya callate ya dije que lo siento bueno y aquí un nuevo cap

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.

Titulo:_La Guardie_

Parejas: 1827(KyoyaxTsuna)

ANUNCIO:

-habla personaje-

"piensa un personaje"

(aclaro alguna idea)

-_habla porteléfono_-

Cap9: la batalla del Rayo

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

_-Natsu-le llamo Giotto serio_

_-si Giotto-le contesto en el mismo tono_

_-tenemos que hablar de…Tsuna-dijo el rubio mirando fríamente al de la capa naranja._

_**En el capítulo de hoy:**_

-si es lo que deseas hablaremos de ello pero no aquí-dijo en el mismo tono-además debemos curar a tu guardián

-está bien- acordó el rubio

-Kangaryu coge a Knukle, nos vamos al hospital comprado por Cavallone-le dijo Tsuna a su guardián del Sol

El hospital no quedaba demasiado lejos, pero tardaron algo en llegar al lugar. Nada mas entrar en el edificio llevó a Knukle con los médicos para curarlo, después de una media hora todos estaban en una oficina

-Natsu dime como sabes lo que le paso a Tsuna-ordeno Giotto pero Alaude le interrumpió

-y que hace Ryohei Sasagawa formando parte de La Guardie

-tch cabeza de césped te dije que mantuvieras tu identidad en secreto, eres demasiado obvio-gruño Uri

-lo siento AL EXTREMO pero me emocione demasiado en la pelea-grito el guardián del Sol de La Guardie

-e-espera ¿Ryohei es el guardián del Sol de La Guardie?-tartamudeo Giotto y Knukle quedo en shock

-¿es que no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto G

-p-pero se suponía que Ryohei no sabía nada AL EXTREMO-grito Knukle

-bueno no puedo responder a eso sin desvelar la identidad del resto-contesto Natsu-y respecto a Tsunayoshi bueno eso es porque lo conozco desde hace años desde luego, lo conozco mucho y se todo de él.

-¿c-cómo?-pregunto el rubio en shock

-bueno eso lo dejo a tu imaginación-dijo sonriendo misteriosamente-ahora me voy a casa que tengo sueño nos vemos mañana en la noche a las 12 Ciao-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron

-se ha escapado y yo que tenía más preguntas-se quejó el rubio

-Hn. Pero tienen muchos secretos, y no hay forma de sacarlos a la luz, he estado investigando y no he encontrado anda-gruño Alaude

-por el contrario yo sí que he desentrañado algunas respuestas-comento tranquilamente Reborn, llamando la atención de toda la sala-pero no pienso decir nada-contesto a las miradas de todos.

-pero Reborn-se quejó Giotto

-dinos Reborn-le pidió G

-Hn-fue la respuesta de Alaude

-Nufufufu dinos Arcobaleno-le dijo Daemon

-jajá dinos bebe-pidió Ugetsu

-dinos AL EXTREMO-grito Knukle, digamos que él se habia recuperado del shock que tuvo al enterarse de que su hermano menor estaba en la mafia e incluso estaba en La Guardie conocido como uno de los mejores boxeadores.

-no es no-respondió, se acercó a la ventana y…- Ciao-se despidió para luego saltar por la ventana

-tch se escapó-gruño Giotto

Mientras La Guardie ya estaba llegando a Kokuyo Land.

-ne chicos ¿queréis algo para comer?-pregunto Tsuna sacándose la capa

-si-respondieron todos mientras se sacaban las capas y se iban a sentar al sofá

-bien ¿Chrome-chan me ayudas?-dijo mirando a la chica

-claro Tsuna-nii-contesto la chica dirigiéndose a la cocina del lugar con Tsuna, después de unos minutos llegaron con unas tazas de chocolate humeantes y unos bocadillos.

-entonces, que pensáis de las habilidades demostradas por Knukle-pregunto entregando las tazas

-mmm son buenas Tsuna-sama pero pueden mejorar-dijo Hayato

-si Haya-chan tiene razón-concordó Takeshi

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL! ¡Y CLARO QUE TENGO RAZON IDIOTA!-grito el peli plata

-ma ma no te enfades Hayato-le contesto el guardián de la lluvia

-Hn. Dejen de ser tan ruidosos herbívoros o los morderé hasta la muerte-gruño Hibari

-oya oya ¿el pajarito quiere jugar?-dijo en tono burlón Mukuro

-Mukuro-niisama no debería molestar a Kyoya-san-murmuro Chrome

-repite eso cabeza de piña-gruño Kyoya dirigiéndose a Mukuro, sacándole una vena en la frente al mencionado

-como quieras A-ve-kun-dijo en tono burlón sacando a relucir su tridente

-por ser un herbívoro piña molesto te morderé hasta la muerte-gruño sacando sus tonfas de-quien-sabe-donde. Cuando se lanzaron el uno contra el otro sintieron un aura amenazante y lo peor es que sabían de quien era.

-ne chicos parece que al final sí que queréis ser cubitos de hielo-comento Tsuna

-q-que dices Tsunayoshi-kun si no hemos hecho nada Kufufufufu-rio nerviosamente-¿no Av-quiero decir Kyoya-kun?

-Hn-respondió Hibari igual de nervioso que Mukuro

-aaa Takeshi ¿ellos hicieron algo?-pregunto mirando al mencionado, este solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente y responder sinceramente no quería morir todavía gracias

-se estaban peleando Tsuna-Mukuro y Kyoya miraron a Takeshi diciendo 'traidor' silenciosamente, Takeshi les dio una sonrisa de disculpa

-bien para comprobar ¿Hayato que estaban haciendo?-pregunto con una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce

-fácil Tsuna-sama el bastardo de la disciplina y el bastardo sádico piña estaban a punto de empezar a pelear-respondió con una sonrisa, los dos mencionados mandaron una mirada que prometía mucho dolor en cuanto se le pasara el enfado al pequeño demonio.

-así que Mukuro decías que no habíais hecho nada pero aquí hay dos testigos que afirman lo contrario-dijo ajustando sus guantes negros, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo y en los labios portaba una sádica sonrisa- creo que necesitareis que os de una lección

_5 Minutos después_

Kyoya y Mukuro estaban congelados enteros menos la cabeza por el Punto Zero Avanzado: primera edición.

-y como complemento al castigo haréis el papeleo de un mes-dijo Tsuna sentado en un sofá mientras se tomaba el chocolate caliente, la conciencia chibi de los congelados lloraban en un rincón deprimidos, y quien no lo estaría después de todo eran decenas y decenas de pilas de un metro cada una las cuales se habían amontonado ya que Tsuna habia estado ocupado entrenando a Giotto. Claro no demostraron como estaban sus conciencias al exterior.

-si Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi-kun-contestaron los dos

-bien ahora Ryohei descongélalos y vamos a dormir-dijo mientras recogía las cosas tazas y se iba a la cocina. Al volver Mukuro y Kyoya ya estaban descongelados, se arregló y fueron todos a la cama a dormir de la misma manera que ayer, todos rodeando al cielo.

Al despertar la rutina fue la misma, levantarse a los 8, Tsuna y Chrome a las 7 para preparar el desayuno, desayunar, las peleas de Mukuro y Hibari, los gritos de Hayato y Ryohei, las pataletas de Lambo, las risas de Takeshi, las suaves risitas de Chrome y para acabar la sonrisa deslumbrante y cálida de Tsuna. Vieron la tele o leyeron, la comida, otra vez peleas y demás, cena y prepararse para ir a la siguiente prueba y prepararla.

Se suponía que esta prueba no será demasiado difícil debían pelear como en la prueba del Sol para conseguir completar el anillo, el lugar era la azotea, el escenario tenía varios pilares de metal rodeándolo, en el suelo también cables formando así un circuito que conectaba todos los pilares, esto servía para conducir la electricidad y como habia mal tiempo era perfecto porque rayos caerían, claro que el voltaje que traspasaría al cuerpo humano era bajo. Pronto empezó a llover y truenos caían el escenario perfecto.

Un poco antes de la hora acordada Varia llego

-¿Luss-nee como está tu pierna?-pregunto Natsu

-si pequeño Tsu-chan estoy bien –dijo abrazando al castaño, este se estaba poniendo azul

-VOIIII Lussuria el mocoso se queda sin aire-grito Squalo

-mou no grites tanto Squ-chan que se te va a caer el pelo-dijo el peli verde soltando al menor, el castaño se apartó rápidamente del mayor y se escondió detrás de la persona que estaba más lejos del grupo o sea Hibari. El azabache se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo observo a Tsuna mientras el resto empezaba a pelear.

Después de la pelea, 5 minutos antes de medianoche llegaron Giotto y sus guardianes, en el patio de Nami-chuu, La Guardie y Varia bajaron a recibirlos sin nadie que vigilara el escenario de batalla.

-Natsu no vale que evadas las preguntas que te haga-dijo en tono infantil Giotto

-bueno no puedo responder sin desvelar mi identidad y toda nuestra historia así que hasta que no descubráis quien es quien no responderé a ninguna pregunta-dijo cruzando los brazos

-mou~ pero-intento replicar el rubio

-no es no dame-Gio-dijo Reborn apareciendo

-no me llames así Reborn de hace años que no soy Dame-se quejó el rubio al bebe

-dame-Gio es dame-Gio por siempre-le respondió, Giotto entro en depresión y se fue a un rincón alejado, todos al ver esto les cayó una gota al estilo anime en la nuca y pensaron al unísono ''infantil''.

-bueno subamos al escenario-dijo Natsu saltando al tejado para encontrarse con alguien a quien no deseaba ver y a Basil.

-Iemitsu dime que haces aquí-gruño mirándolo amenazantemente al rubio

-oh ¿no puedo animar a mi querido hijo en esta lucha?-pregunto de forma sarcástica mirando igual de amenazante, el resto de La Guardie subió y tampoco le gusto el visitante al igual que a Varia, Basil solo se apartó de Iemitsu y se acercó al otro grupo, después de todo el rubio era su jefe y él no podía cambiarlo.

-que haces aquí escoria-gruño Xanxus sacando las pistolas

-oh mira a quien tenemos aquí, el hijo del Noveno-le contesto en tono burlón

-voy a eliminar a la basura-dijo apuntando las pistolas hacia el rubio, siendo detenido por una mano

-Xanxus-nii déjalo, no vale la pena-el mayor le hizo caso y guardo las armas pero seguía listo para volver a sacarlas, ignorando a Iemitsu y acercándose a la puerta.

-que dijiste mocoso-gruño el rubio mayor acercándose al castaño y cogiéndolo por el cuello de la capa.

-lo que escuchaste no vales la pena- gruño, mientras el resto ya habia sacado sus armas para atacar al hombre, de pronto la puerta se abrió, de dentro salió Giotto y sus guardianes

-gomen por la tardanza es que de noche nos-pero se callo cuando vio la escena y su semblante se tornó frio-Iemitsu suelta a Natsu-gruño, el adulto lo soltó rápidamente dándole un empujo, Tsuna se recuperó rápidamente y levanto la mano para que todos bajaran sus armas.

-¿qué haces aquí Iemitsu?-gruño el Decimo

-¿ara ya no me llamas papa?-dijo en tono sarcástico

-quieres que te repita la pregunta-le contesto el Sawada menor

-no, no hace falta hijo, estoy aquí para animarte por supuesto-le respondió

-no hace falta que vinieras-se quejo el de ojos azules

-oh que frio es mi querido hijo-dijo en un falso tono de tristeza Iemitsu

-falso-murmuro Natsu, para después mirar alrededor, su vista se centró en una caja detrás de las escaleras, se acercó a su equipo y dijo-vigilad a Iemitsu, creo que ha hecho sabotaje

-hai-respondieron todos a la vez, por otra parte Giotto y sus guardianes se fijaron en el techo

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto G apuntando al campo de batalla

-Esta es la zona de combate para esta noche, apropiada para los guardianes del Rayo. El circuito eléctrico-contesto Natsu, un trueno cayó en un pilar del circuito y la electricidad se expandió por todos los cables del suelo

-¡el piso brilla!-exclamo Giotto

-hay un cables especiales que fácilmente conducen la electricidad a lo largo del piso del circuito eléctrico-explico Hayato-el relámpago que golpee los pararrayos es disminuido varias veces y los traspasa así que no es tan peligroso

-pero sigue siendo peligroso-exclamo Giotto preocupado por su guardián del rayo, era muy sobreprotector con él por ser el más joven

-preparasteis esta pelea sabiendo que habría una tormenta eléctrica-gruño G

-yare yare voy para allí-murmuro Lampo caminando hacia el circuito

-¡espera un momento!-dijo el rubio-Lampo es peligroso

-no déjame ir Giotto-contesto peli verde

-vago estúpido estas preocupando a Giotto-gruño G

-bueno Guardianes del Rayo por favor vengan al centro-dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a los mencionados junto con Lambo-su oponente a estado esperando

-¡e-esperando!-tartamudeo Giotto, una sombra se vio, no se distinguió bien hasta que un rayo cayó y se vio claramente a Levi-¡a-ahí esta!

-¿Levi llego antes de nuevo?-pregunto Bel

-A diferencia de ti, él es muy despistado con el tiempo-murmuro Mammon

-no puedo creerlo-contesto Bel

-¡apresúrate y termina con el!-le dijo Squalo a Levi

-esfuérzate Levi-chan-animo Lussuria

-bueno yo voy-murmuro Lampo para luego bostezar

-¿pero el realmente va a estar bien?-pregunto Asari

-él no sabe lo difícil que va a ser-contesto G, esto enfado a Lampo

-entiendo ¡Idiota rosa!-grito Lampo

-¿Qué?-gruño G

-Lampo, escúchame-dijo Giotto acercándose al peli verde-si no quieres ir, no vallas-dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del menor

-Giotto…-murmuro G

-sé que te escogió Natsu pero no es justo que un niño tenga que pelear, sé que todavía no quieres morir-dijo mirándolo seriamente

-Giotto sé que te preocupas por mí porque soy el más joven pero yo quiero hacer esto por ti, deja de tratarme como un niño de 5 años que no sabe hacer nada yo puedo con esto-le respondió-adiós-dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar

-¡espera!-exclamo el rubio

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto el peli verde

-buena suerte y ten cuidado-le respondió Giotto con una sonrisa

-si Giotto-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-parece muy feliz-comento Ugetsu

-no es eso, simplemente no sabe lo difícil que es-murmuro G

-ne démonos prisa Natsu-murmuro Lampo

-hai, hai-contesto el mencionado- a continuación el anillo del Rayo, Levi A Than vs Lampo ¡empiece la batalla!-los dos mencionados se pusieron en el campo de batalla y se miraron mutuamente

-shishishishi que situación tan triste…-murmuro Bel

-perderá en unos segundos-le contesto Mammon

Lampo dio unos pasos sin darse cuenta de que piso uno de los cables del suelo

-¡cuidado!-dijo Giotto

-¡mira a donde pisas, te vas a electrocutar!-grito G

-no puedo ver –murmuro Giotto, justo un trueno impacto en un pararrayos pasando la electricidad por todo el circuito electrocutando a Lampo

-AAAH-grito Lampo

-¡Lampo!-grito Giotto

-eso no está bien no debería de ser tan potente Iemitsu debe de haberlo aumentado mientras no mirábamos-murmuro Natsu-confirmare si esta inconsciente o no-dijo Natsu acercándose a los dos combatientes

-no será necesario, esta inconsciente-le respondió Levi

-*snif, snif* wuaaaa-lloro Lampo-¡eso duele!-grito

-e-esto es…-tartamudeo Levi

-¡está a salvo!-grito Giotto

-Hn-le respondió Alaude

-Después de haber sido golpeado tantas veces por la electricidad, su fisiología ha cambiado. Es un Elettrico Cuoio-les informo Lambo-tenía todas las características para convertirse en uno solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda y hay entre yo

-¿ele…Cuoio?-intento repetir la palabra Giotto

-se lo llamaría ''piel eléctrica'' en japonés-les dijo Reborn saltando al hombro de Ugetsu-es una piel que conduce la electricidad fácilmente. Cuando un relámpago lo golpea, esta pasa por la piel hasta la tierra, apenas hay algún daño en su cerebro u órganos.-explico

-¡Lampo es asombroso!-exclamo Giotto

-no solo absorbe los rayos y daños enemigos, sino que se convierte en el pararrayos que acepta todos los daños y perjuicios de la familia y los destruye: ese es el deber del Guardián del Rayo-dijo Natsu

-el cuerpo de ese vago ejemplifica ese deber-comento Reborn- incluso si es molesto, ese vago idiota-murmuro lo último Reborn-no hay nadie más digno para convertirse en el Guardián del Rayo

-que dices Reborn pensé que tenías más gusto-le dijo Iemitsu-yo creo que Levi A Than es mejor guardián del Rayo que Lampo-esto saco un gruñido de todos, unos por menos preciar a Lampo, otros porque no querían que ese hombre los elogiara y otros porque simplemente hablo

-sigamos Lampo-dijo Levi sacando y paraguas electrificado y corriendo hacia él, lo golpeo y lo mando a volar, Lampo cayó de espaldas contra el suelo

-¡Lampo!-dijo Giotto preocupado

Levi se volvió a acercar y se preparó para golpear otra vez al peli verde

-¡e-esto no está bien Al EXTREMO!-grito Knukle

-¡Lampo corre!-grito Giotto, de pronto Lampo mientras lloraba saco algo de su bolsillo, un objeto circular rosa y lo reconocieron como la munición de la bazuca de los 10 años

-¡vamos vago estúpido!-animo G-¡úsala!

Justo cuando Levi lo iba a golpear Lampo lanzo la munición a sus pies y un humo rosa lo cubrió.

-¡L-Lampo!-dijo Giotto preocupado, un aura de fuerza se sintió por todo el campo, una figura adulta se vislumbró entre el humo pero no se le podía ver bien

-¿Qué es esta abrumadora sensación?-pregunto para si Víper-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La sensación abrumadora aumento

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Knukle, solo G y Giotto sabían que pasaba, aunque nunca habían visto a Lampo usar la munición de la bazuca de los 10 años

-¿es uno de tus amigos, verdad Giotto?-pregunto Ugetsu

-N-no bueno él ha sido invocado-contesto el rubio

De entre la nube de humo se pudo ver a un adulto de 25 años, de pelo verde algo largo, un abrigo de piel hasta las rodillas, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas botas altas negras, y muchos rayos lo rodeaban.

-yare yare este fenómeno, si esto no es un sueño, entonces fui invocado por el bazuca de los 10 años-dijo Lampo

-VOIIIII ¿Quién es ese? Es un extraño-grito Squalo

-no, esa es la forma del guardián dentro de 10 años, fue invocado por la bazuca de los 10 años-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa divertida-por lo tanto, reconocemos que él es un candidato, y puede continuar la pelea

-¿en realmente el vago estúpido?-pregunto G incrédulo

-este Lampo parece muy confiable-murmuro Giotto

-los encuentro de nuevo…Ha pasado bastante tiempo-dijo Lampo dándose la vuelta para mirar a la décima generación, luego se giró hacia La Guardie-oh vosotros también estáis aquí Natsu que nostálgico-murmuro-te daré un consejo para tus problemas al final de la batalla di la verdad, y vigila al intento de hombre

-tomare tu palabra Lampo-le contesto Natsu con una sonrisa

-Lampo-llamo Giotto

-me gustaría llorar, pero no es momento para ponerse sentimental-dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Levi-Aquel sujeto es mi oponente

-no importa quién eres. Te voy a derrotar-le dijo Levi

-parece que mis otros 'yo' ya pelearon contra ti, no te va a ser tan fácil conmigo-le contesto

-no bromees-murmuro Levi-¡Levi Volta!-grito, de su espalda salieron los paraguas y se pusieron alrededor de Lampo

-una vez que los paraguas se han abierto, todo termino-dijo Bel

-Levi Volta no tiene puntos ciegos-murmuro Víper-los paraguas absorben los relámpagos y se apoyan mutuamente para golpear a su presa

-¡¿Por qué se queda quieto?!-grito G, Alaude y Daemon habían estado todo el rato en silencio viendo interesados el conflicto y los miembros de la Guardie se mantenían en silencio mirando divertidos la pelea.

-es imposible esquivarlo, la energía almacenada dentro de los paraguas se dispara al centro al mismo tiempo, es de hecho, ''un golpe seguro de muerte'' pero como vuestro guardián del Rayo tiene Elettrico Cuoio no morirá. Por esta técnica, Levi fue elegido para ser uno de los siete oficiales de los Varia. La pelea ha terminado-informo Mammon a la Décima Generación.

-este es mi mejor ataque a ver como lo manejas-dijo Levi

Los rayos fueron lanzados a Lampo y lo golpearon, este no se movió del sitio

-¡LAMPO!-grito Giotto viendo como rayos golpeaban los pararrayos y añadían más electricidad a Lampo de 10 años en el futuro, todos los rayos lo golpearon.

-fue golpeado por el Levi Volta junto con el circuito eléctrico, el daño se habrá multiplicado varias veces ha muerto-murmuro Víper

-¡No! ¡No tiene ningún lugar para correr!-grito G, Levi negó con la cabeza

-A muerto-dijo dándose la vuelta

-yare, yare ¿A dónde vas?-dijo una voz entre los rayos

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendido Levi, cuando los rayos se disiparon se podía observar la figura de Lampo sin ningún arañazo

-observa-dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, levanto una mano, acumulo rayos en ella y grito-¡Elettrico Reverse!-poniendo la mano en el suelo, los rayos fueron saliendo a los lados y cayeron por la pared del colegio rompiendo las ventanas

-¿devolviste esa gran cantidad de energía a la tierra?-dijo asombrado Levi

-para mí la electricidad es como un gatito pequeño, después de todo me enseño Gyuudon. He formado el perfecto Elettrico Cuoio al igual que mi maestro-dijo mientras sacaba pequeños rayos de sus manos

-¡increíble!-grito Giotto-¿este es el Lampo de 20 años en el futuro?

-realmente es un pararrayos-murmuro Reborn

-es mejor de lo que yo esperaba-dijo Iemitsu mirando serio el encuentro-al final sí que tenía potencial el niño. Tch-se quejo

-¡increíble!-dijo Ugetsu

-¡realmente no entiendo! ¡Pero va a ganar AL EXTREMO!-grito Knukle

-Nufufufufu interesante-susurro Daemon

-Hn-'contesto' Alaude

-¡BIEN!-Grito Giotto

-¡sí! ¡La batalla es tuya!-animo G-¡vamos vago estúpido! ¡Si pierdes no te lo perdonare!

-es un poco embarazoso que se sientan felices por mí-murmuro

-ganare cueste lo que cueste-dijo Levi preparando su paraguas, un rayo cayó en el objeto aumentando su voltaje –no fallare esta vez

-no pensaba usarlo pero-de entre el abrigo saco una especie de casco, rodeaba su cabeza, el centro tenía un rayo y a los lados salían unos cuernos metálicos-¡Pugni Fulmini!-exclamo, sus cuernos se llenaron de feroces rayos, estos pasaron a sus manos y se lanzó contra Levi, este también se lanzó contra el peli verde y sus armas chocaron. Iban muy igualados pero Lampo aumento la fuerza y empezó a ganar terreno, cuando estaba a punto de ganar un humo rosa lo rodeo y el Lampo del presente apareció

-AAAAH-grito mientras todos los rayos lo golpeaban y cayó al suelo

-¡LAMPO!-grito Giotto, la tormenta se hizo más intensa y los rayos pronto aparecerías

-como pensé es un niño todavía-murmuro Iemitsu

-cállate Iemitsu lo ha hecho muy bien-gruño Giotto

-elegiste a un guardián muy débil tendrías que haber elegido mejor míralo ahora no se puede ni mover y morirá porque no creo que se rinda-dijo con burlón el rubio mayor

-Lampo ríndete ya estás muy herido-dijo Giotto

-no-contesto secamente

-niño ríndete estas demasiado herido-le dijo Levi, la batalla ya habia acabado así que no hacía falta golpearlo mas

-no, no puedo yo quiero demostrarle a Giotto que no soy un niño-murmuro el peli verde

-Lampo…-susurro el rubio

-siempre se preocupa demasiado por mí y no me deja actuar es hora de que vea que no soy un niño y de esta forma se dará cuenta-volvió a decir

-Lampo yo lo siento por tratarte como un niño solo no quiero que te pase nada malo-le dijo Giotto a su guardián del rayo, varios rayos empezaron a caer muy cerca de los pararrayos

-Lampo parece no querer rendirse y como siga hay morirá electrocutado, la única manera es sacarlo de ahí, si interviene uno de vosotros perderéis dos anillos ¿Qué harás Giotto?-dijo el Arcobaleno

-yo, sé que perderemos los anillos pero… ¡tengo que proteger a Lampo!-grito lo último el rubio

-Hn no tengo opción hazlo-le dijo él bebe con una sonrisa, Basil solo lo miro y sonrió mientras pensaba ''como esperaba de Giotto-dono''

Varios rayos se dirigieron a los pararrayos, Levi no tuvo tiempo de coger a Lampo y salto para proteger su propia vida, pero antes de que los rayos tocaran los postes todos se vinieron abajo rodeando a Lampo sin tocarlo, humo blanco se esparció por el lugar sin dejar ver qué pasaba

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo sorprendido Levi aterrizando, de entre la nube de humo se vio la figura de Giotto arrodillado con las manos sobre un cable, las manos al igual que la frente estaban rodeados de llamas naranjas.

-si viera como mis amigos mueren frente a mis ojos, ¡no podría morir tranquilo!-Exclamo Giotto en modo híper, se levantó poco a poco, Varia y sus guardianes lo miraban asombrados

-¿Qué es esa flama?-pregunto Ugetsu

-Giotto es el único que podría hacer algo así-dijo Knukle

-así que mi hijo sabe entrar en modo híper solo ¿eh?-murmuro Iemitsu

-ya veo, la mitad del circuito eléctrico es de metal y puede conducir el calor. Ese calor fue hacia la parte estrecha de los pararrayos y los derritió, estos no aguantaron su propio peso y se cayeron-dijo Mammon

-pero no nos dijiste esto, Squalo. Que habia un sujeto que pudiera emitir una gran llama-dijo Bel

'' ¿qué le paso a ese chico?, la última ni siquiera emitió una llama, ¿esto lo ha hecho el Arcobaleno? No fue Natsu, después de todo fue enviado a proteger al mocoso'' pensó Squalo

-yo no puedo permitir que Lampo muera-dijo saliendo del modo híper-yo no quiero que ningún amigo muera en esta pelea

-jajaja-se escuchó una risa perteneciente a Xanxus- Natsu este tipo se parece mucho a ti-dijo mirando al nombrado

''y que esperabas es mi hermano después de todo ''pensó

-bueno continua esto renacuajo- dijo Xanxus

-mou ~ no me llames así-se quejó. Bueno anunciaremos los resultados. El vencedor es Levi A Than debido a la descalificación por la interrupción de Giotto. El anillo del Rayo, así como el anillo del Cielo, ahora pertenecen a los Varia-dijo tranquilamente mientras toda la décima generación lo miraba

-no solo el vago estúpido, también el anillo de Giotto-dijo G

-¡no es justo Natsu! ¡No debería ser descalificado!-dijo Basil-Giotto-dono nunca entro en el campo-Natsu solo negó con la cabeza

-yo solo sigo ordenes no puedo elegir las reglas Basil-dijo para coger el anillo que colgaba del cuello de Giotto-dañar el campo se considera como interferencia en la pelea, esto llevara a la descalificación

-¡e-esto es...!-dijo Giotto

-nosotros no decidimos las reglas lo siento-murmuro cogiendo el anillo

-no es justo-se quejó G

-aquí tienes el anillo Xanxus-nii-dijo lanzándole la mitad faltante, este lo cogió y unió ambas mitades colocándose en anillo en el dedo

-maldita sea-gruño G

-eres demasiado suave hijo igual que Nono parece que quieres conocer la desesperación al igual que ese viejo-las miradas de todos se agudizaron y se centraron en el jefe de CEFED

-bastardo-susurro Xanxus

-Iemitsu que has hecho-gruño Natsu

-es tu trabajo averiguarlo, jefe de La Guardie-le contesto Iemitsu

-bastardo que hiciste…-murmuro Natsu

-cálmate, Natsu. No tienes ninguna prueba-le ordeno él bebe

-tu deberías de guardar el arma, también-le respondió el jefe de la Guardie

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Iemitsu?-pregunto Giotto

-alégrense, inútiles. Estoy dándoles una oportunidad. Voy a permitir que el resto de las peleas se lleven a cabo, según qué equipo gane les diré donde esta Nono, pero si el equipo ganador no me conviene, todo lo que sea valioso para ti desaparecerá-dijo mirando a Giotto

-¿Qué estupidez has haciendo Iemitsu?-gruño Giotto

-muéstrame ese potencial con el que aquel viejo estaba obsesionado, Natsu continua-ordeno mientras saltaba y escapaba rápidamente

-maldito escapo-murmuro Tsuna-mañana aquí a medianoche-dijo saltando junto con el resto de su equipo, Varia lo siguió

-escuchadme coged a Lampo y llevadlo al hospital yo iré a hablar con Natsu-ordeno para luego seguir a los otros, Giotto y sus guardianes obedecieron. Mientras el resto estaban reunidos

-Tsuna yo iré a Italia a comprobar las cosas tu vigila a Giotto y protégelo-ordeno el Arcobaleno-la batalla debe continuar así que Varia se debe quedar-dijo mirando a los nombrados

-seguramente gane el equipo que gane nos intentara matar-murmuro Tsuna-ve a Italia y salva a Nono yo me encargare de todo aquí-le contesto

-tch basura lo tuve que haber matado cuando pude-gruño Xanxus muestras cicatrices empezaban a cubrir su cara

-todos pensamos lo mismo pero ahora hay que hacer esto-dijo Natsu cerrando la reunión y yéndose con su grupo a Kokuyo

-mañana empezaremos a vigilar a nuestros hermanos a fondo debemos protegerlos de ese estúpido-dijo Tsuna recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta y así se dirigieron a casa

**Y aquí termina el cap de nuevo para el Omake debemos llegar a los 60 Reviews y eran:**

1º-Como conoció Giotto a sus guardianes.

2º-Como es un día normal en la Guardie.

3º-Un día en el karaoke con Varia, La Guardie y la Décima Generación.

El más votado será el que sea puesto en el fic, Gracias y nos vemos.

_REVIEWS?_


End file.
